En brazos de un demonio
by Aome12341
Summary: Dejame tocar tu corazon, se que puedo sanar esa herida.Una joven con un destino, un joven con una maldicion ¿Se rompera?
1. Chapter 1

**Eh aqui la historia de fics_inu, espero que les guste.  
**

**En brazos de un demonio **

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

La muchacha corría a toda velocidad por el bosque. Los árboles sin hojas dibujaban figuras fantasmales a su alrededor, que junto con el sonido amortiguado de los búhos hacía que se sintiera aun más asustada. De vez en cuando también se escuchaba el bramido de un cuervo y el vuelo de algún pájaro cercano.

Los pies de la joven dejaban marcas en la nieve, un sendero que indicaba a los hambrientos lobos que si se apresuraban sería una presa fácil. Su largo vestido de color azul celeste se rompía cuando la chica tiraba de él para soltarlo del agarre de algún árbol, y la capa negra que llevaba sobre los hombros tenía serios desgarros producidos por el pánico de quedarse enganchada en algunas ramas. De sus ojos se escapaba alguna lágrima de terror, y su cabello azabache estaba despeinado y alborotado debido a la dificultosa huida.

Estaba asustada. ¿Y quién no lo estaría en su lugar? Era noche de luna llena y probablemente aquel demonio saldría en busca de una presa. Y ella era una presa fácil y muy, muy deliciosa. Sin mencionar que se encontraba en medio del bosque. Sin duda, era la presa ideal para aquel demonio de ojos dorados: una mujer hermosa, fácil de capturar y en medio del bosque.

Respiró con dificultad mientras corría. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido escaparse del hogar de su padre justo aquel día? Podía haber huido cualquier otro, peor no, tenía que haber sido aquel, el día de la noche de luna llena. Sabía de antemano que tendría que atravesar el bosque, pero creyó que le daría tiempo de hacerlo antes de que llegara la noche. ¡Qué estúpida había sido!

Y ahora estaba allí, corriendo entre los árboles en busca de una salida, preocupada por si su padre la buscaba o por si aquel demonio al que llamaban Inuyasha la secuestraba y le arrebataba la vida. No quería morir, pensó, era todavía muy joven. Sólo tenía veinte años.

¡Lo que le faltaba! De repente se había puesto a llover, y las densas nubes no parecían querer desaparecer. Quizás así todo iría mejor y el demonio no se daría cuenta de que ella estaba allí…

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el bosque y la chica se detuvo. Estaba empapada a causa de la lluvia, y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de las gotas de agua al chocar contra el suelo.

Una sombra sigilosa se deslizó tras ella atravesando el camino desde un lado al otro. Ella se dio la vuelta asustada, pero no vio nada. El corazón le latía demasiado rápido y sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas. Otra sombra más volvió a cruzar la oscuridad del sendero, y esta vez el pánico la invadió por completo. Echó a correr desesperada en alguna dirección, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, una manada de lobos hambrientos le cortaba el camino. Eran hábiles y rápidos, pensó, y además de su hermoso pelaje destacaban sus afilados y sucios colmillos, que sobresalían de su boca babeante. Intentó apartarse del camino y esconderse entre los árboles, pero detrás de ella también había lobos. Y a los lados. Estaba rodeada.

La desesperación hizo que no supiera que hacer. Se quedó paralizada por el terror y la palidez cubrió su rostro. Quiso gritar, pero las palabras se quedaban atascadas en su garganta.

El círculo de lobos cada vez estaba más cerca. Sentía que si alargaba el brazo los tocaría, y que en cualquier momento alguno de ellos saltaría sobre ella para desgarrarla con sus colmillos.

Y entonces los lobos gruñeron y se dispusieron a lanzarse sobre ella. La joven cerró los ojos asustada, y justo entonces notó una mano fría que la sujetaba por la cintura. Sus pies se elevaron del suelo y se encontró en brazos de un hombre vestido de negro. Llevaba una máscara negra que le cubría la cara, y bajo un sombrero negro de copa sobresalía una larga melena de cabellos plateados. En el hueco de los ojos que se dibujaba en la máscara pudo ver el color del fuego ardiente. La capa que estaba sujeta a sus hombros se movía con sigilo y sencillez con los movimientos de aquel hombre. Los temores de la chica se habían cumplido: había caído en manos del demonio, en manos del demonio Inuyasha.

-Una señorita debidamente educada, refinada e informada no estaría en este bosque una noche de luna llena, si sabe los peligros a los que se enfrenta-dijo aquel demonio con una profunda y varonil voz.

La muchacha en seguida se quedó prendada de aquella hermosa voz. ¿Cómo era posible que un demonio tuviera una voz tan dulce?, pensó. Sin duda debía de ser un disfraz, una manera de atraer a sus víctimas.

Con una gran agilidad, aquel demonio saltó sobre los lobos y huyó. En menos de unos minutos ya los había despistado.

-Señor, le ruego me deje en el suelo. Puedo caminar y no necesito de vuestra ayuda-estaba asustada. No sabía si prefería estar rodeada de una manada de lobos o estar cerca de aquel demonio.

Ella intentó separarse de aquel monstruo, pero su fuerza era increíble y no pudo hacer nada. Él la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo como si tuviera garras, tanto que le dolía.

-¡Soltadme!-gritó desesperada, sintiendo que se ahogaba en un profundo aroma a rosas que emanaba de aquel ser que la mantenía entres sus brazos.

-No esperareis que haga eso, bella dama. Hoy es noche de luna llena y necesito tener una presa. Vos sois ideal, señorita. Además, no creo que deseéis volver a las garras de aquellos feroces y hambrientos lobos.

Lo golpeó en el pecho en un desesperado intento de huir, pero sabía que sería en vano. La fuerza de aquel hombre era sobrenatural, no en vano era un demonio.

-En estos momentos desearía estar siendo devorada por los lobos a estar entre sus brazos, demonio-le dijo.

-Yo creo que no, señorita-le dijo él sin inmutarse-. En realidad, creo que es mucho más reconfortante estar entre mis brazos. Creo que no le gustaría nada ver como aquellas bestias desgarraban su piel y se bebían su sangre.

La sola idea de imaginar tal escena le revolvió el estómago a la joven, pero aun así no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer.

-De todas maneras no se de que me sirve que me haya salvado de las garras de aquellos animales, si después de todo en unos días mi cuerpo aparecerá desgarrado en algún rincón del pueblo.

-¿Por qué creéis eso?-la tranquilidad y la profunda voz con la que hablaba aquel ser la ponía nerviosa.

-Porque después de todo, es lo que siempre hacéis.

Él la observó unos segundos con sus profundos ojos dorados, y luego dirigió su mirada al sendero que estaba recorriendo.

-¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?-preguntó entonces con tono decidido.

-Mi nombre no os importa-estaba decidida a no ponerle fácil el camino a aquel monstruo.

-Por favor, si vais a pasar algunos días en mi casa, no pretenderéis que esté a todas horas llamándoos señorita. ¿O preferís que os llames Kikyo?

-¿Kikyo?-preguntó ella sorprendida. En algún lugar había escuchado aquel nombre-. ¿Quién es Kikyo?

-La mujer que hace años me condenó a esta miseria de vida.

La joven estudió por unos instantes los profundos ojos dorados que se escondían tras la máscara y vio una gran tristeza. Por un momento, sintió lástima por aquel ser. Después de todo, que fuera un demonio no le impedía tener sentimientos.

Recordó la leyenda que había escuchado en el pueblo. Se contaba que el demonio amaba a la mujer que lo había condenado. Entonces, esa mujer, Kikyo, debía ser la causante de la maldición.

Se puso furiosa y así lo dejó ver en sus ojos color chocolate. ¿Cómo una mujer podía ser tan cruel para echar una maldición a alguien que la amaba¿Qué clase de arpía era?

-¿Y puede saberse por qué me comparáis a mi con esa mujer¡Yo no soy como ella! Esa mujer, si no me equivoco, fue la que os echó la maldición. Yo jamás haría algo así. ¡Así que no me comparéis con ella!

El demonio la miró a los ojos fijamente y con diversión. Se fijó entonces en lo hermosa que era su presa, y sus ojos recorrieron todo su cuerpo, desde su despeinado cabello hasta el fondo del vestido que cubría sus pies, mojado por la nieve y un poco sucio y rasgado.

-Sois muy hermosa, igual que ella lo era-dijo. Luego su semblante se endureció y su voz se torno tan profunda que incluso llegó a asustarla-. No sabéis como era ella, así que tampoco podéis decir que vos no haríais lo mismo en su situación.

-¡Pues no, no lo haría!-gritó ella enfurecida.

Él sonrió de repente con cinismo.

-Claro señorita-dijo con tono burlesco-. ¿Vais a decirme vuestro nombre o tendré que amenazarla con desgarrarla si se niega?

-¿Des… desgarrarme?-preguntó ella con temor.

-Sí-él la miró y soltó una estridente carcajada-. No creáis que por ser una dama no podría hacerlo. De hecho, las damas son las que más me atraen.

La muchacha tragó saliva pesadamente mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Se sentía insignificante junto a aquel demonio. Quien sabía las cosas que podría llegar a hacerle si se negaba a responder sus preguntas.

-Me llamo Kagome Higurashi-dijo pesadamente.

-¿Higurashi? Mmm, interesante-susurró más para si mismo que para ella.

-¿Interesante? ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, querida, ya lo sabréis.

Ella lo miró confundida. No sabía de que hablaba o a que se refería. Resignada, se dejó llevar en sus brazos hasta lo que parecía un sendero maltrecho que terminaba en una vieja verja oxidada.

-Bienvenida a mi hogar, señorita Higurashi-dijo aquel ser mientras la depositaba en el suelo, aunque todavía mantenía una mano en su hombro, estrechándola contra él.

Kagome se quedó muda al observar la escena. Tras la verja había cientos de árboles sin hojas que parecían estar muriendo. La nieve cubría el suelo por completo, y en medio de aquel lugar carente de vida sobresalía un inmenso palacio con las paredes hechas de fría piedra. La luna llena le daba un toque misterioso y terrorífico con su tenue luz.

Dio un paso hacia atrás asustada, más el brazo del demonio todavía la tenía apresada y no pudo recorrer una distancia especialmente grande. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del frío que sentía en los pies. El vestido que llevaba estaba completamente empapado y los botines dejaban pasar la nieve derretida. Quiso echar a correr asustada, pero él se lo impidió con aquella mano que parecía una garra.

La chica lo observó entonces asustada. En sus ojos se dibujaba el miedo y la incertidumbre, y el pánico que sentía se estaba desbordando en forma de lágrimas.

El corazón de aquel demonio pareció ablandarse. No soportaba ver a las mujeres llorar, y menos aun ver a aquella chica en particular deshacerse en llanto. La soltó un poco de su agarre y le acarició la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre, secándole las lágrimas. En sus ojos habían aparecido el arrepentimiento y la tristeza, pero sobre todo el dolor.

-Shhh, vamos, no llores, por favor-susurró mientras deslizaba su mano por su mejilla.

Ella aun estaba asustada, pero entonces se fijó en los ojos que había tras la máscara. Pudo ver el dolor y sentir la tristeza, y entonces su corazón se ablandó y la compasión floreció dentro de ella.

-Debes de pasarlo muy mal con esta maldición-dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero él la escuchó.

No sabía que le sucedía, pero se sentía profundamente atraída por aquel ser. Era muy atractivo, y tenía un cuerpo perfecto, pensó. Fuera demonio o no, ella empezaba a cogerle un extraño cariño que no debería nacer. Pero surgió así, con una mirada, y no pudo evitar levantar la mano y dirigirla a su rostro.

Posó sus fríos dedos primero sobre la máscara, los deslizó por ella y noto su fría superficie. Sus miradas aun seguían clavadas la una en la otra, y la mano de él aun seguía en su mejilla. Kagome sonrió tiernamente y luego intentó sacarle la máscara. Quería verle el rostro… No. Más bien necesitaba verle el rostro, necesitaba saber como era en realidad el ser que se ocultaba bajo aquel trozo de cartón.

-¡No lo hagas!-gritó entonces él, aterrado, alejándose bruscamente de Kagome.

Kagome llevó su mano contra el pecho y lo observó una vez más asustada. El brillo del pánico volvió a estar presente en sus ojos.

-Lo siento…-susurró él mientras la observaba de frente y caminaba hacia ella-. No quiero que veas mi rostro, hay algo en él que podría asustarte. Al menos, no lo veas todavía.

-Está bien-dijo ella como única respuesta.

-Y… Llámame Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó cálidamente con ternura. Tal vez el miedo de la joven lo hubiera hecho ablandarse y mostrarse cariñoso. Nunca antes se había permitido abrazar a una persona, ni siquiera a la mujer que había amado, pero aquella joven lo había impulsado a hacerlo con solo una mirada asustada y un triste llanto. Se sorprendió a si mismo al cogerla entre sus brazos y acunarla bajo la luz lunar, mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma a jazmín que desprendía.

No supo por qué ni que la impulsó a hacer aquello, pero Kagome, al verse abrazada por aquel demonio, no pudo evitar corresponder. Se sentía segura y protegida entre sus brazos, y pensó que no tenía nada que temer. En el fondo, sabía que Inuyasha jamás la dañaría. Lo que no sabía es que estaba en lo cierto.

"Bendita noche de luna llena y deliciosa maldición, porque todo esto combinado me ha permitido conocerte", pensó Inuyasha mientras la apretaba contra su pecho, sintiendo su corazón demoníaco saltar en su interior.

"Ojalá este abrazo no se rompiera nunca, pero como así ha de ser, espero con todo el corazón que vuelva a suceder", pensó ella, mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía, correspondiendo al abrazo de aquel demonio que, en su opinión, era tan dulce como un ángel.

Continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mi n_n.**

**Hasta pronto. Luego subire la conti.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui esta la conti, espero que la disfruten n_n.  
**

**En brazos de un demonio**

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

-¡Mi hija¡ Ese maldito demonio se ha llevado a mi hija!-la voz fuerte y profunda de aquel hombre resonaba por todo el pueblo mientras corría sin dirección alguna en busca de ayuda. De su mano, los pétalos de una rosa negra caían al suelo, convirtiéndose en polvo.

La rosa negra. Ese era el símbolo de que alguien había sido secuestrado por el demonio. Cada vez que él tomaba a su víctima, dejaba una rosa negra sobre la cama de la desafortunada persona, en su casa, para que cuando alguien la encontrara, supiera el fatídico destino que le aguardaba a su amigo o familiar.

Y aquel hombre que corría por el pueblo desesperado no era otro que el alcalde de la villa, el gran Higurashi. La rosa negra había aparecido sobre la colcha rosa que cubría la cama de su hija, Kagome Higurashi, y eso lo había vuelto loco de dolor.

¡Su hija era una idiota e insensata¡ Como se le ocurría irse de casa en una noche de luna llena! Ahora aquel demonio la había secuestrado, y su vida terminaría muy pronto, al menos que él la encontrara.

-¡Ensillad los caballos¡ Nadie descansará hasta que la encontremos, y sino es a ella, al demonio!-gritó dirigiéndose a los hombres del pueblo.

Estos en seguida obedecieron sus órdenes y prepararon los caballos para el viaje. Luego se pusieron las ropas de abrigo, pues la nieve hacía que el ambiente fuese frío, y montaron sus cabalgaduras.

Espolearon enérgicamente a sus monturas, y los caballos salieron raudos y veloces en distintas direcciones, en grupos de dos o tres.

Ente ellos, el alcalde Higurashi cabalgaba cegado por la furia. Encontraría a su hija y a aquel bastardo. Nadie secuestraba a Kagome sin pagar por ello.

Muy lejos de la villa las rejas oxidadas de la mansión oscura se habían abierto, dejando paso a un jardín de árboles tristes y deshojados. Estaban cubiertos por la nieve, al igual que el suelo, y morían de frío.

Inuyasha arrastró a Kagome hasta las grandes puertas de madera húmeda, y con un empujón las abrió de par en par. Todo estaba oscuro.

Obligó a la chica a entrar, y en cuanto las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas, se encendieron las luces de aquel lujoso lugar. Era como un cuento de hadas.

La joven observó embelesada cada rincón, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad. En el interior todo era muy diferente al exterior. Justo frente a ella había unas grandes escaleras de mármol, que se convertían en dos, dirigidas hacia las dos alas del castillo. En el amplio vestíbulo, donde ella se encontraba, había varias puertas que daban a otras estancias a ambos lados.

-Os aconsejaría que sigáis bien mis pasos, no me gustaría que os perdierais, señorita-dijo entonces él con voz fría y distante.

Kagome se quedó muda. Durante unos segundos creyó que la frialdad de aquel monstruo había desaparecido, que podía ser tierno, y de repente volvía a tratarla con aquella firme educación llena de frialdad.

Suspiró resignada mientras caminaba tras él, que comenzó a subir las escaleras. Luego cogió el camino de la derecha, y recorrieron un amplio pasillo de alfombras rojas, en el cual había varias puertas a los lados. Al fondo había una amplia ventana que dejaba ver la luna llena. Se detuvieron junto a la ventana, y el demonio abrió la puerta que había a la derecha.

Al entrar, los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de asombro. Todo era precioso, perfectamente decorado y con las cosas más caras que nunca había visto. De acuerdo, ella vivía entre lujos en su hogar puesto que era la hija del alcalde, más no era ni la cuarta parte de aquello.

La enorme cama de dosel estaba cubierta por sábanas blancas de seda y un edredón de plumas rosa. A ambos lados de la cama había dos grandes alfombras de tacto suave de color blanco, y la ventana estaba cubierta por cortinas blancas. Frente a la cama había una puerta que conducía a un lavabo de azulejos rosas, y al lado de la puerta un gran armario de madera blanca. Justo al lado de la ventana había una silla de madera.

-Espero que os guste vuestra habitación, aunque estaréis aquí poco tiempo. Todo lo que necesitáis está en el armario-dijo él. Luego se giró, su capa bailó en el aire, y él desapareció cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

La muchacha se quedó allí de pie, sin moverse, pensando en que podría hacer para huir. No sería fácil escapar. Inuyasha era astuto, y sobre todo no toleraría que desobedecieran sus órdenes. Por el momento tendría que enseñarle a confiar en ella, y luego le resultaría mucho más fácil irse de allí.

Abrió las puertas del armario y observó su contenido. Había al menos veinte vestidos de distintos colores, algunos elegantes para lucir en bailes de la alta sociedad, y otros no tanto, pero que si se notaba que eran excelentes diseños hechos de delicadas telas.

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro al detener sus ojos en un vestido de color azul con encajes blancos. Era precioso, jamás había visto una prenda de tal belleza.

Acarició la tela con cuidado, como si fuese a romperse en sus manos, y luego su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco. Abrió un cajón que había al fondo del armario y se encontró con varias enaguas, algún que otro corsé y varios camisones. Sacó un camisón blanco con volantes y lo dejó sobre la cama para cerrar las puertas del guardarropa.

Se sacó la capa y la dejó sobre una silla del lado de la ventana. Luego, con cierta dificultad, se deshizo del vestido azul empapado y lo dejó encima de la capa, para disponerse a quitarse la enagua y el corsé con algún problema.

Una vez hubo terminado de deshacerse de sus prendas, se puso el camisón y abrió un cajón del fondo del armario donde había visto toallas. Se secó el cabello con una, y luego se metió entre la calidez de las sábanas. Estaba agotada y necesitaba descansar, daba igual si era en aquella lujosa y temible mansión, sólo quería dormir.

Y en efecto, unos minutos después de acostarse el sueño ya la había vencido.

En otra parte del castillo, donde llevaban las escaleras que no había tomado Kagome, estaba Inuyasha.

Aquel demonio de frío y despiadado corazón se encontraba sentado en una cama de dosel de sábanas negras, sin ninguna luz que iluminara su soledad. Mantenía la cabeza gacha entre las manos, suspirando.

-Es tan parecida a ella…-murmuraba-. Y es tan distinta a la vez… Pero seguro que es como ella, un ser solitario, que por proteger a los demás es capaz de matar a su amor… Y fue capaz de echar un maleficio a un hombre enamorado de ella…

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y cayó en la alfombra, negra como cualquier tela que hubiese en la habitación. El demonio lloraba. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Un ser que todo el mundo creía desalmado y sin corazón, lloraba. Después de todo, hasta el monstruo más detestable del mundo alberga algún sentimiento en su interior.

Inuyasha sonrió tristemente y cogió un marco de madera que contenía un retrato. En él había una hermosa mujer de largo cabello oscuro, con unos penetrantes ojos castaños y un elegante vestido amarillo. Junto a ella, sujetando su sombrero, se encontraba él, Inuyasha.

Sollozó una vez más en silencio, y con toda la rabia que guardaba, lanzó el retrato contra la pared. El cristal del marco se hizo añicos con un gran estruendo, y al chocar contra el suelo, el marco de madera también se rompió.

-Por qué… Kikyo… Por qué nos pasó todo aquello…-murmuró entre sollozos.

Unos golpes en la puerta distrajeron su atención, más no hicieron que levantara la cabeza.

-Quién es…-murmuró en un susurro apenas audible.

-Inuyasha, soy yo ¿estás bien?-dijo una voz de varón al otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, perfectamente… Para mañana quiero que estéis preparados, he encontrado una nueva víctima.

-De acuerdo, estaremos listos.

La voz cesó y unos pasos alejándose indicaron a Inuyasha que la persona se había retirado.

Y se mantuvo allí, sin moverse, sumido en el silencio, la oscuridad, y sus propios recuerdos de un pasado lejano ya. Se levantó tambaleándose y caminó hacia la ventana, donde apartó un poco las cortinas negras y observó la torre que había frente a él, bastante lejos.

Era la torre del otro lado del enorme palacio, donde se encontraba la habitación que ocupaba Kagome. La luz de dicha habitación se había apagado, indicándole que la muchacha dormía.

-Kagome…-susurró.

Se quitó la capa y la dejó sobre una mesa que había junto a la ventana. Luego caminó hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación. El sombrero ya no estaba en su cabeza, sino sobre la cama, por lo que su larga melena plateada se veía por completo. Más la máscara aun le cubría el rostro.

Recorrió silenciosamente el castillo hasta llegar al dormitorio de la joven, y abrió con sigilo antes de entrar. Cerró la puerta tras sus pasos, y se acercó a la cama, donde un bulto pequeño subía y bajaba al son de la respiración.

Dio la vuelta a la cama y se quedó observando el rostro de la muchacha que dormía. Se veía tan hermosa, pensó. Le apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente, y luego la siguió observando.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en aquellos largos segundos que estuvo escrutando el rostro de la chica. Entonces, ella dejó entrever una mueca de dolor, y soltó un quejido en sueños.

Él continuaba observándola. No había apenas luz, solo unos rayos de la luna que iluminaban el rostro pálido de la joven.

-Eres tan hermosa… Tan parecida a ella, pero en el fondo tan distinta…-susurró Inuyasha.

Se sacó la máscara y la mantuvo entre sus manos. Su rostro seguía oculto por la oscuridad, era imposible verlo con claridad. Se acercó a ella despacio, y durante unos segundos, notó su aliento en los labios.

No lo resistió más. Se acercó y la besó, despacio, con ternura.

Ella comenzó a despertar al sentir el contacto de unos labios con los suyos. No sabía quien la besaba, lo único que sentía era que adoraba aquel dulce contacto. Era como jugar con un fuego ardiente, pero que no quemaba. Un fuego que ardía, pero que no te consumía.

Inuyasha notó que ella le respondía, pero aun así no pudo alejarse.

La joven, a pesar de estar disfrutando el beso, no pudo evitar que su mente volviera a la realidad. Algo adormilada todavía, era fácil que alguien pudiera aprovecharse de ella en situaciones como aquellas, y ella no sería una mujer tan fácil de doblegar.

Apartó bruscamente al hombre que la besaba y se incorporó con agilidad, a tiempo de ver los ropajes negros que se ocultaban en un rincón junto al armario, entre las sombras. No pudo distinguir la cara del hombre, pero si supo quien era. No era necesario verlo para darse cuenta.

-¿Inuyasha?-susurró, esperando una respuesta.

-Qué-dijo él bruscamente.

Entonces, Kagome se dio cuenta de que en sus manos había caído la máscara que Inuyasha llevaba puesta. Era su oportunidad para verle el rostro.

Por su parte, a Inuyasha le había dolido el repentino rechazo de Kagome. Primero le correspondía, y luego, sin más, lo empujaba y lo apartaba de ella. Claro, pensó, seguro que era por su condición de demonio. Si ella supiera toda la verdad…

-Inuyasha…-dijo ella de repente, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Qué.

-Quiero verte.

La respuesta dejó a Inuyasha como la piedra. No podía mostrarse ante ella sin la máscara, lo rechazaría, lo repudiaría, como todos habían hecho.

-No-respondió.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, sin dar tiempo a Kagome de verle el rostro. Ella se incorporó rápido, corrió a la puerta y la abrió para seguirlo, pero él ya no estaba.

Suspiró resignada y volvió al lecho. Se cubrió con las sábanas y se llevó la mano a los labios.

Inuyasha la había besado. ¿Por qué? Se suponía que era un demonio, alguien sin sentimientos, y que la mataría pasados unos días.

Estaba muy clara la situación. Pretendía engatusarla para que ella no huyera, y así podría tener la certeza de que la mataría.

No, pensó ella, no le daría esa libertad. No se enamoraría de él. Antes moriría que enamorarse de un ser como aquel. Antes la muerte.

En el otro rincón del palacio, sentado en el lecho de sábanas negras, yacía Inuyasha, sonriendo tristemente. Como podía ser tan tonto… Aquella mujer comenzaba a atraerlo… Debía alejarse de ella, o sino se repetiría la historia que había vivido con Kikyo… Y otra vez esa historia no podría soportarla.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Espero que les haya eh leido esta historia 3 veces y me facina n_n**

**Sayonaraaaa! Hasta pronto...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui les dejo el tercer cap. de:**

**En brazos de un demonio**

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol del amanecer entraron a través de las cortinas, Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos con pereza. Se estiró bajo las sábanas, creyendo que estaba en su hogar, hasta que los recuerdos de la noche anterior la hicieron incorporarse bruscamente en su lecho.

Y efectivamente, no estaba en su cómoda cama, sino en casa de aquel demonio, en aquella espectacular mansión.

Se levantó despacio y miró la habitación una vez más. A la luz del día era igual que el dormitorio de una princesa de un cuento de hadas. Sonrió inevitablemente y se dirigió a la silla para ponerse su vestido.

La prenda ya no estaba allí, y su capa igualmente había desaparecido. Se preguntó donde estarían. No le hacía demasiada gracia tener que usar las cosas que aquel demonio guardaba, pero no le quedaba otro remedio.

Abrió las puertas del armario y rebuscó en el interior un vestido sencillo, mientras recordaba uno por uno los acontecimientos de horas atrás. Inuyasha salvándola, luego la llevó a su castillo, le enseñó el dormitorio, y poco después…

Se sacudió la cabeza y se llevó la mano a los labios. La había besado… Sonrió dulcemente, y luego, bruscamente, volvió a agitar la cabeza. No quería recordar aquello. Inuyasha era un demonio, y dentro de pocos días la mataría. Debía concentrarse en huir.

Se decidió por un vestido color verde suave bastante sencillo. Era largo y con unos volantes en los brazos. Buscó en el cajón y sacó unas enaguas y un corsé. Entonces unos golpes en la puerta distrajeron su atención.

-Adelante -dijo nerviosa, puesto que debía de ser Inuyasha.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió y en el umbral se encontró con una hermosa muchacha más o menos de su misma edad. Tenía el largo cabello castaño y los ojos oscuros, maquillados de un rosa fuerte.

-Buenos días, señorita. Si me permitís, os ayudaré a poneros el corsé y el vestido. Luego podría maquillaros y peinaros.

-¿Quién sois? -preguntó Kagome aturdida.

-Podéis llamarme Sango. Trabajo en este castillo al servicio del señor Inuyasha.

-Pero…

-Sí, me lo imagino. Pensaréis como alguien como él puede tener gente a su servicio. La respuesta es que soy su amiga.

-¿Amiga?

Kagome no comprendía nada en absoluto, pero la muchacha no dijo nada más, solo se acercó a ella y extendió la mano para coger el corsé. Luego le sonrió.

-Permitidme -dijo.

Kagome hizo lo que la joven le pedía, y mientras la muchacha le ponía el corsé, ella se miró en el amplio espejo del armario en el que no había reparado antes.

-Señorita -le dijo a la muchacha que la ayudaba-¿realmente Inuyasha es como dicen?

-Llamadme Sango, por favor, y no, no es como dicen.

-Bien, Sango. Entonces ¿por qué tiene tan mala reputación?

-Todo es por la maldición que le echó Kikyo. Ella es la culpable de todo, y solo hay una cosa que puede romper dicha maldición. Pero jamás pasará, Inuyasha no volverá a hacer algo así.

-¿El qué?

-No puedo decíroslo yo, señorita, solo puede hacerlo él si lo cree preciso, y nunca habla del tema con sus víctimas.

-Entiendo -Kagome suspiró-. Llamadme Kagome, por favor.

-Está bien -la muchacha sonrió una vez que terminó de ponerle el corsé-. Ahora, Kagome, debe ponerse el vestido.

Kagome hizo lo que Sango le decía, y una vez vestida, el reflejo del espejo la dejó con la boca abierta. Jamás se había visto tan hermosa.

-Sentaos. Voy a peinaros el cabello y maquillaros.

La joven se sentó mientras Sango le cepillaba el cabello. Se lo recogió en un moño sencillo, pero a pesar de la simpleza estaba preciosa.

Sango la maquilló muy poco. Le pintó los labios de rosa, y en los ojos le puso una capa de verde suave.

-Ahora, si me disculpáis, he de volver a la cocina. El desayuno se servirá dentro de poco tiempo. La esperaremos en el comedor -Sango se dirigió a la puerta-. Y no deambuléis demasiado por el ala del castillo que está al otro lado. Allí se encuentra la habitación del señor Inuyasha, y no le gusta que nadie entre allí, ni siquiera nosotros.

La muchacha se fue dejando a Kagome sola en la habitación, mientras meditaba. Se miró una vez más al espejo y asintió con la cabeza al ver su imagen reflejada. Luego salió al pasillo y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al amplio vestíbulo.

Allí miró a su alrededor. No había nadie que impidiese su salida, nadie que le pudiese prohibir el marcharse de aquel lugar. No sabía el camino de vuelta a su hogar, pero tenía muy claro que no permanecería junto a aquel demonio ni un minuto más.

Se acercó a la gran puerta e intentó abrirla, pero eso era imposible puesto que estaba cerrada con cadenas. Buscó mil maneras para poder huir, pero no había nada que la pudiese ayudar a romper las cadenas, así que se rindió.

Decidió recorrer el castillo. Puesto que no podía huir, al menos podría conocer el lugar donde la mantendrían presa.

Escogió una de las puertas que rodeaban el vestíbulo y la atravesó. Se encontró con un largo pasillo iluminado por varias lámparas con velas y una alfombra negra que cubría el suelo. Recorrió la lúgubre estancia hasta llegar a una puerta que había al fondo, y entonces la atravesó.

Se encontró frente a un jardín, más misterioso y hermoso que cualquiera que hubiera visto jamás. Era como el claustro de un convento, en cuyo centro se encontraba acumulada una gran cantidad de nieve. Se apoyó en el muro, junto a las escaleras, y observó el lugar con detenimiento.

Los árboles crecían en medio de la nieve. En un rincón había un largo trecho cubierto de rosas. Todas eran negras, y en medio de ellas estaba Inuyasha, acariciándolas.

Kagome respiró hondo. Sabía que la máscara de Inuyasha todavía estaba en su habitación, puesto que la noche anterior se le había caído y allí la conservaba todavía, así que esa era una buena oportunidad para verle el rostro.

Sin moverse de su lugar, clavó los ojos en él. Inuyasha se incorporó con las manos en los bolsillos y clavó sus ojos ardientes y dorados en ella.

Kagome ahogó un gemido de fracaso. Era su oportunidad para verle el rostro, y resultaba que él llevaba puesta otra máscara idéntica a la que ella guardaba.

Además de la máscara y del largo cabello plateado que le caía por la espalda, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra por encima y unos pantalones negros muy elegantes. En su cuello se podía apreciar la existencia de un pañuelo del mismo color que el traje.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. La brisa hacía ondear sus cabellos y Kagome lo observó maravillada. Su condición de demonio no impedía que ella pudiese fijarse en lo atractivo que era. Tenía un insólito porte elegante que lo hacía ver irresistible, y Kagome se sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que lo estaba devorando con la mirada.

Al ver la rapidez con que la joven apartó la mirada, Inuyasha sonrió divertido. Recordó el beso que le había dado la noche anterior y el repentino rechazo de ella y se puso tenso, pero en seguida desapareció la rigidez al ver lo hermosa que estaba.

Caminó decidido hacia ella y extendió la mano por encima del muro.

-¿Queréis ver las rosas de cerca? -le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Me encantaría -respondió ella tomando su mano.

Sin soltarle, caminó hacia las escaleras y las bajó una por una hasta pisar la nieve. Le sorprendió que esta no estuviera fría ni le mojara los pies.

-¿Os sorprende que no esté fría? -preguntó Inuyasha observándola-. Se debe a la maldición, señorita.

No dijeron nada más. Inuyasha la condujo hasta las rosas negras, y allí, Kagome se inclinó para oler su aroma.

A pesar de su oscuro color, Kagome se dio cuenta de que eran preciosas y de que su olor era adorable. Se quedó prendada en seguida de la belleza de aquellas rosas.

-Son preciosas -susurró.

-Lo sé -le respondió Inuyasha.

-Pero ¿por qué negras? -preguntó ella entonces, observándole.

-Son mi símbolo. Cuando alguien se convierte en mi víctima dejo una rosa negra en su hogar, así la gente se da cuenta de que esa persona morirá.

-Ya. Pero ¿por qué negras y no rojas?

-El rojo es el color que simboliza el amor. Sólo una vez cultivé rosas rojas, y fue para la mujer de la cual me enamoré. Ahora ya no estoy enamorado, y el color de mi maldición, al igual que el color de mi alma, es el negro. Por eso las rosas son negras.

Kagome lo miró una vez más, y luego acarició una de las rosas.

-Esa mujer debió haceros mucho daño. Dejó vuestro corazón muy dañado, y se puede ver que sería inmensamente difícil conseguir que volvierais a enamoraros.

-Jamás volveré a amar a nadie.

La frialdad de sus ojos al decir estas palabras dejó a Kagome muy asombrada. Tan dulce se había mostrado, y sin embargo…

Inuyasha advirtió la repentina tristeza que la joven sentía. No le gustaba verla así, y aun menos recordar el pavor de su mirada la noche anterior, cuando le había mostrado su hogar.

Con cuidado arrancó del suelo la rosa que Kagome había acariciado y la acercó a ella.

-Pero si la preferís roja, roja será la rosa-susurró.

Pasó su mano sobre la flor y esta, casi al instante, se tornó de un intenso color rojo. Inuyasha sonrió ante el asombro de Kagome.

-¿Cómo… cómo habéis hecho eso? -preguntó la joven impresionada.

-Tener una maldición también implica poseer ciertos dones, uno de ellos es la magia.

Extendió la mano y sujetó la rosa al cabello de la chica. Era tan hermosa, pensó.

Le acarició el rostro mientras ella no dejaba de mirarlo. Se pusieron de pie y mantuvieron los ojos del uno clavados en los del otro.

Kagome levantó la mano y la posó sobre la mejilla del demonio.

-No sé porqué os escondéis bajo una máscara…

-Hay cosas que nunca se llegan a saber.

-Algún día me mostraréis vuestro rostro.

-Lo dudo -sonrió.

Inuyasha levantó su mano y sujetó la de Kagome, llevándola a su pecho. Volvió a sonreír mientras con la mano libre acariciaba la mejilla de Kagome. El tiempo pareció detenerse, hasta que la misma muchacha que había ayudado a Kagome a vestirse y maquillarse atravesó la puerta que minutos antes había atravesado Kagome.

-Inuyasha, el desayuno está servido -dijo.

-Ahora mismo vamos -respondió él, sin dejar de mirar a Kagome.

Sango se alejó por la puerta, mientras ellos aun mantenían sus posiciones. De repente, él suspiró.

-Vamos, seguramente tendrás hambre.

Una vez más dejaba a un lado las formalidades y la trataba como a un igual. Kagome se sorprendió de que así, tan de repente, él pudiera cambiar su forma de hablar.

La joven observó una vez más las rosas negras que yacían plantadas en el jardín. Luego acarició la rosa que Inuyasha había tornado roja para ella. Parecía ser, pensó Kagome, que aquel demonio comenzaba a caerle no sólo bien, sino que sentía que podría llegar a tomarle algún tipo especial de cariño.

Se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos. Inuyasha, que la observaba todavía con su mano entre las suyas, la acercó a sí mismo y la abrazó tiernamente, mientras depositaba un beso en su cabello.

-Vamos a desayunar, señorita.

Subió uno a uno los escalones mientras Kagome lo seguía.

"Esta joven es especial, no es como las demás que he capturado hasta ahora. Pero la consecuencia de llevar quinientos años con esta maldición es haber conocido a mucha gente, aunque todos hayan muerto", pensó Inuyasha.

Y no se equivocaba. Había conocido a muchísimas personas que, tras ser secuestradas, él mismo había desgarrado con sus propias manos. Más Kagome no era como todos esos individuos. Ella tenía algo exclusivo, único, que nunca antes había visto en ninguna otra mujer.

"Veremos cuanto tiempo te resistes a mí, y cuanto tiempo consigues conservar tu vida, Kagome Higurashi", pensó Inuyasha, mientras la conducía hacia la puerta del jardín.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Espero que les gustara n_n. Vere si en la noche subo el cuarto cap.**

**Sayonaraaaa! Dejen Reviews.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y como ya habia dicho antes, aqui esta la conti sayonara!  
**

**En brazos de un demonio**

**CAPITULO 4**

* * *

Todavía sujetando la mano de la muchacha entre las suyas, Inuyasha la condujo a través del amplio pasillo de alfombras rojas que antes la joven había recorrido en solitario.

Al llegar al vestíbulo Inuyasha se detuvo y cerró la puerta que llevaba al jardín una vez que Kagome la hubo atravesado. Le sonrió y la llevó junto a las escaleras, a una puerta un poco más grande que la anterior. La abrió y le cedió el paso.

-Usted primero, señorita -dijo con una mirada penetrante.

Una vez más se hacían presentes las formalidades. Kagome enfureció de repente y atravesó la puerta con la cabeza bien alta, demostrando tener un orgullo que quizás fuera inexistente y soltándose del agarre del demonio.

La joven se asombró al encontrarse con un gran festín sobre la amplia mesa. Había toda clase de alimentos dignos de un buen desayuno, aunque ella jamás había visto tanta comida junta. No es que en su hogar, como hija del alcalde, estuviera mal alimentada, pero la cantidad de alimentos que había allí sorprenderían a un rey.

Se sentó en un extremo de la mesa, y justo frente a ella, en el otro extremo, tomó asiento Inuyasha, sin dejar de observarla.

Comieron en silencio, aunque la muchacha apenas podía tragar los bocados debido a la inflexible mirada del demonio, que no cesaba de observarla. Se sentía incómoda en aquella situación, por lo que apenas comió.

-¿No coméis, señorita? -preguntó entonces el demonio con tono divertido.

-No, señor. No puedo comer tranquila si vos no cesáis de observarme.

-Oh, vamos. No es para tanto, querida.

¿Querida? ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel demonio a hablarle así?

Indignada se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a marcharse, pero una fuerte mano la retuvo, sujetándola por el brazo.

Se volvió enfurecida con la intención de golpear fuertemente a Inuyasha, pero en cuanto alzó su mano, el demonio la detuvo con rapidez, sujetándola con la mano que tenía libre. La llevó contra la pared y apoyó la espalda de la joven en ella, mientras sus ojos dorados, tan penetrantes, estaban clavados en los castaños que poseía la chica.

Kagome lo miró entre asustada, indignada y sorprendida. Sentía pavor por si el demonio decidía matarla en aquel momento y lugar, indignación por encontrarse a su merced sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo y sorprendida, agradablemente, de tenerlo tan cerca.

-No estaréis pensando en abandonar la mesa sin siquiera decirme adiós ¿no es cierto? -preguntó con tono desafiante.

Kagome reunió todo el valor que poseía y levantó la cabeza con orgullo.

-No, sólo pensaba retirarme, pues no tengo motivos para despedirme de algo que ni siquiera merece respeto.

Él la miró una vez más y se acercó a sus labios. Los acarició tibiamente con los suyos, y luego los fundió en un beso.

Kagome abrió los ojos profundamente atónita ante el repentino acto del demonio. Durante unos segundos intentó resistirse, pero cautivada por la calidez de la boca que la besaba y por la ternura empleada, se dejó llevar y correspondió. Sus brazos fueron liberados y ella misma los dirigió al pecho de Inuyasha para acariciarlo con sus manos, mientras él bajaba las suyas a la cadera de la joven.

-Disculpad -una voz femenina los obligó a separarse bruscamente. Era la muchacha que esa mañana había ayudado a Kagome a arreglarse, Sango.

-¿Te parece correcto tratar así a una dama? -prosiguió Sango, con las manos en las caderas y adoptando la posición de una madre enfadada que regaña a su hijo.

-Vamos, Sango, no estábamos haciendo nada... -respondió Inuyasha avergonzado.

-¡Ah, por dios! No tienes remedio. Kagome, os recomendaría alejaros de él cuando se pone cariñoso. Es extremadamente insoportable.

Se dio la vuelta y salió atravesando una puerta que seguramente llevaría a la cocina.

Kagome la siguió con la mirada, con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Inuyasha, que también estaba avergonzado, observaba la puerta por la que había desaparecido su amiga.

-¿Te gustaría cabalgar un rato? -le preguntó tras un breve silencio.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos.

-No se montar a caballo, nunca en mi vida me he subido a uno.

-¿Pero tú padre no es el alcalde? Además, hoy en día todo el mundo monta a caballo, tanto damas como caballeros.

-Sí, pero mi padre es demasiado protector y temía que pudiese caerme y hacerme daño. Por ello, nunca me dejó subir a un caballo.

-Entonces, creo que es hora de que lo intentes.

Sin esperar una respuesta, la cogió de la mano y la condujo a través de la puerta para llevarla al vestíbulo.

-Cabalgaremos a través del bosque durante la mañana -la informó.

-¿Y podría saber donde están las caballerizas?

-Al otro lado del castillo. Sígueme.

Se acercó a la pared que se encontraba entre dos puertas, dio unos golpes en el muro y de repente una puerta se abrió ante él. Kagome lo observó extrañada ante tal visión.

-¿Cómo…? -pero no terminó de formular la pregunta.

-¡Vamos!

Inuyasha la cogió de la mano una vez más y la hizo atravesar la puerta, que desapareció tras ellos. Se encontraron atravesando entonces un pasadizo iluminado por antorchas de llamas naranjas que daban sensación de terror, y en algunos puntos del techo se podían ver telas de araña.

Kagome estaba asustada. Se aferró a la mano que le brindaba el demonio, pero al ver que el miedo continuaba, se abrazó a él. Inuyasha se detuvo sorprendido ante tal acción, y ella cayó de rodillas a sus pies sin soltarlo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -le preguntó a la chica con voz dulce mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella.

-Las arañas me dan pavor -le respondió.

-Vamos, ya falta poco.

La cogió en brazos ya la condujo hasta el final del pasadizo. Al fondo, una puerta pequeña era la única salida que se podía divisar.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta y se encontraron ante un gran establo donde al menos una decena de caballos descansaban. El demonio se acercó a un gran corcel de color negro y lo obligó a salir de su caballeriza. Al fondo había una puerta que el chico abrió casi sin esfuerzo, y Kagome pudo ver, sonriente, que ante ella aparecía una gran extensión cubierta de nieve, con un bosque al fondo.

Inuyasha la ayudó a subir al corcel con las piernas a un mismo lado, y luego subió él tras ella. Cogió las riendas situando los brazos a los costados de Kagome, de manera que ella quedaba entre ellos.

-Sujétate a mí, si no quieres caer.

Ella obedeció a sus palabras y se abrazó a él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Entonces, Inuyasha espoleó al caballo y éste partió al galope, atravesando la amplia extensión de nieve en dirección al bosque.

Kagome estaba asustada. Además de ser la primera vez que montaba en un corcel, Inuyasha iba demasiado rápido. Su cara se tornó pálida y sus manos se aferraron fuertemente al demonio, creyendo que quizás así lograría mantenerse sobre el caballo, evitando caer en la nieve.

Al llegar a la entrada del bosque, el caballo fue aminorando la velocidad, y al internarse bajo los primeros árboles, caminaba a paso normal.

Kagome respiró aliviada y se soltó un poco de su agarre, pero no demasiado, temiendo que en cualquier momento volviesen a salir al galope.

-¿Qué opinas? -le preguntó entonces Inuyasha.

-Es… Es…

-¿Apasionante?

-¡Aterrador!

Inuyasha la observó incrédulo.

-¿Aterrador? ¡Pero qué dices!

-Lo que oyes. Era la primera vez que subía en un caballo, y tú ni siquiera te preocupaste por eso. Saliste al galope como un loco, sin darte cuenta de que yo me estaba muriendo de terror y temía caerme.

-¡No seas tonta ¡ ¿Crees que te habría dejado caer?

Kagome quiso responder, pero las palabras no acudieron a su boca. No tenía respuesta para tal pregunta, y guardó silencio mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

La máscara que siempre llevaba para ella era ya un estorbo. Deseaba ver el rostro que escondía bajo el antifaz a toda costa.

Levantó la mano con delicadeza y la apoyó en la mejilla del demonio para, seguidamente, intentar retirarle la máscara.

Inuyasha se asustó y se alejó de ella, pero entonces perdió el equilibrio y cayeron bruscamente del caballo, que se había detenido. Kagome quedó sobre él.

Cuando la joven abrió los ojos, avergonzada ante la situación, se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha ya no llevaba el antifaz, pues este había caído a unos centímetros de él.

La chica estudió su rostro. Era muy atractivo, pero tenía una cicatriz que iba desde la frente hasta debajo del ojo derecho. La joven lo observó largamente, y cuando él abrió los ojos, la miró asustado.

La apartó de su lado bruscamente y se levantó, mientras ella se incorporaba con dificultad.

-¿Ahora ya eres feliz? Conseguiste lo que querías ¿No querías ver qué cara tenía ¡Pues lo has logrado! -la miró enfurecido tras recoger la máscara del suelo-. ¡Vamos! ¡Ahora ríete de mí, pon cara de asco y luego de compasión, como todo el mundo hace cuando me ven la cara!

Kagome enfureció ante sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella actuaría así? Además, aquella cicatriz no tenía importancia. Al menos, a ella no le importaba.

Se acercó a él con paso decidido y lo golpeó en la cara.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo voy a actuar así? ¡Por el amor de dios ¿Por eso te cubrías la cara con la máscara ¿Por esa absurda cicatriz? ¡Eres un estúpido!

Kagome se giró ofendida y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Inuyasha observó durante un tiempo la espalda de la joven con cara de sorpresa.

-Entonces… ¿no te importa la cicatriz? -le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Pues claro que no. ¿Qué tiene que ver una cicatriz con tu forma de ser? Todas las personas que se burlan de los demás por algo tan insignificante son unos ignorantes e idiotas.

Inuyasha sonrió dulcemente ante las palabras de la chica y se acercó a ella. La obligó a darse la vuelta y mirarlo a la cara. Entonces, la beso con infinita ternura.

Kagome se sorprendió ante su acto, pero ni siquiera se resistió. Por el contrario, respondió a su beso con la misma ternura y enrolló los brazos en el cuello de Inuyasha. Al separarse, Inuyasha la abrazó y la joven notó como unas lágrimas le caían en el pelo. El demonio lloraba.

-Inuyasha…

Él no respondía, solamente la abrazaba mientras lloraba, y ella le correspondía.

Kagome se sentía conmovida por sus lágrimas. No quería verlo sufrir así. Le obligó a mirarla a los ojos, y entonces vio reflejados en ellos un profundo dolor oculto, que en seguida desapareció. Inuyasha ocultaba muy bien sus emociones.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? -le preguntó sonriendo.

Inuyasha volvió a abrazarla, y sujetándola en brazos, la ayudó a subirse al caballo y él montó detrás, abrazándola mientras sujetaba las riendas.

-Fue hace muchos años, cuando me enamoré de Kikyo -explicó-. Era joven, la amaba y haría cualquier cosa por ella-suspiró-. Entonces, aquella tarde, Kikyo salió a pasear en su hermoso caballo blanco con manchas marrones. No se dio cuenta de que se hacía tarde hasta que oscureció. Por suerte, yo siempre salía a cabalgar muy cerca de ella, sin que se diera cuenta de mi presencia. De repente, de la nada apareció una manada de lobos que la atacó -hizo un gesto de dolor-. El corcel murió bajo los mordiscos de aquellas fieras, y Kikyo salió huyendo, pero algunos la seguían. Se vio rodeada por estos animales sin escapatoria alguna. Entonces aparecí yo para ayudarla. Me lancé contra los lobos que la amenazaban, y ella huyó con mi caballo. Tuve una encarnizada pelea con el lobo que parecía el líder, que con su zarpa me provocó esta cicatriz, aunque más tarde conseguí matarlo. Kikyo vio la herida y se compadeció de mí días más tarde, pero en mi corazón ya comenzaba a formarse la grieta de un abismo.

-Pero si tanto la amabas ¿cómo es que comenzaste a dejar morir tu amor?

-No lo dejé morir, simplemente comenzó poco a poco a desmoronarse ante su forma de actuar.

En aquel momento paseaban por un claro del bosque débilmente iluminado por la luz del sol, que apenas conseguía abrirse camino entre las espesas cúpulas de los árboles.

-Regresemos -dijo Inuyasha al fin, sin darle tiempo a Kagome de preguntarle nada más sobre su pasado.

Tras unos instantes de lento galope, al fin la chica pudo vislumbrar la amplia extensión de nieve y, a lo lejos, la puerta de la caballeriza.

Galoparon rápidamente hacia la puerta, mientras el viento helado les golpeaba en la cara dejándoles una grata sensación.

Unos minutos más tarde, el caballo se hallaba de nuevo en su lugar, saboreando el forraje que Inuyasha le había dado satisfecho.

-Vamos -le dijo a Kagome mientras tomaba su mano y la dirigía hacia el pasadizo.

Kagome se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Inuyasha se girase asombrado ante su actitud.

-¿Sucede algo? -le preguntó a la joven.

-¿Me contarás que te sucedió con Kikyo?

-Tal vez, en otro momento.

Y aunque Kagome siguió a Inuyasha a través del pasadizo en dirección al vestíbulo, las palabras que él le había dicho no le parecían convincentes. Pero después de todo no tenía porqué preocuparse. Él era un demonio, y ella la hija del alcalde de una villa. Pronto lograría huir y se refugiaría en el calor de su viejo hogar, lejos de Inuyasha, lejos de aquel castillo misterioso, lejos de aquel jardín de rosas negras…

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no quería abandonar aquel lugar sin antes conocer todos sus secretos y, por qué no, averiguarlo todo sobre Inuyasha.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Tengo que decirles una cosa, solo podre subir cap los fines de semana ya que acabo de comenzar mi ultimo año de clases en la escuela.**

**Nos veremos pronto sayonaraaaaa!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eh aqui la conti n_n, como no tube clases hoy aproveche y subi un cap. Mas tarde subire el seis.  
**

**En brazos de un demonio**

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

Tras un suculento banquete que duró casi una hora, Kagome se recostó satisfecha contra el respaldo de la silla. Recordó la mirada sorprendida de Sango cuando vio a Inuyasha sin la máscara, pero no había dicho nada y había vuelto a su lugar en la cocina.

Sin embargo, todavía había cosas que la joven quería saber, sobre todo el motivo de la maldición. Deseaba con toda el alma, que Inuyasha se sincerará con ella, pero lo veía imposible. Después de todo, un demonio jamás descubría sus secretos.

Lo observó al otro lado de la mesa, con la vista fija en ella. Tenía unos ojos dorados tan tentadores que cualquiera podría quedarse horas mirándolos, hipnotizado ante su belleza. Era como un mar de fuego encendido en el cual te podías perder al navegar, pero que jamás consumía la madera de tu barca.

A su vez, Inuyasha añoraba acariciar la suave cabellera castaña de Kagome. "Maldita chiquilla", pensaba, mientras ansiaba acercarse a ella y saborear sus labios nuevamente. No comprendía la razón de que aquella jovencita pudiera perturbarlo tanto.

Suspiró tristemente ante la idea de que esa misma noche tendría que aniquilarla. Había llegado la hora de cumplir con el cometido que le había sido otorgado con la maldición: esa misma noche debía matarla.

Pero no quería. No soportaba la idea de ser capaz de desgarrar su blanca piel. Siempre tenía la posibilidad de encadenarse a algún árbol o de encerrarse en su dormitorio, pero eso de poco serviría, ya que en noches como aquella ni la más dura cadena de hierro podía detenerlo. Era su misión, su maldición.

La noche después del secuestro era la fecha asignada para la muerte, y no podía contradecir aquel hecho… A menos que la maldición se…

Se sacudió esa idea de la cabeza. No, era imposible. Sólo había una forma de romper la maldición, y aquella joven no podría… O tal vez…

Se levantó enfurecido de la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta. Kagome lo siguió con la mirada, y luego se puso de pie para seguirlo hasta el vestíbulo. Al llegar, puso las manos en las caderas y observó como él subía las escaleras.

-¿Qué esperas que haga durante toda la tarde? -preguntó ofendida ante la retirada del demonio.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Es que no sé lo que se puede hacer en un castillo tan grande.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocencia de Kagome. Volvió a descender las escaleras y se puso frente a ella.

-¿Quieres ver la biblioteca? -preguntó tiernamente.

-¿Biblioteca? -los ojos de la joven se iluminaron-. ¡Claro! Me encantan los libros.

Kagome lo siguió mientras ascendían por las escaleras. Al llegar al último escalón, Inuyasha tomó el rumbo de la izquierda, aquel que Sango le había dicho no debía recorrer, pues llevaba a sus aposentos privados y nadie debía estar allí.

Dudó un poco en seguirlo, por lo que él la observó fijamente.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Kagome optó por la sinceridad, pues era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Sango me dijo que no deambulara por aquí, ya que más adelante están tus aposentos y no te gusta que la gente los visite.

Él sonrió.

-Tiene razón, pero la biblioteca es de uso público.

Kagome lo siguió a través de un largo pasillo. Al fondo había una gran escalera de mármol escasamente iluminada con unas velas negras, que ascendía en la oscuridad. Y a la derecha, un poco más atrás, había otra escalera igual, sólo que iluminada por velas blancas.

Inuyasha ascendió por la escalera de las velas blancas, que terminaba en un corto pasillo de alfombras rojas muy iluminado. Al fondo, una gran puerta de madera oscura se elevaba varios metros sobre su cabeza. El demonio la abrió sin esfuerzo, y ante ellos apareció una enorme sala.

Múltiples estanterías se extendían por la sala, tan altas que algunas casi tocaban el techo, y todas ellas rellenas de libros. Frente a la puerta, al fondo de la estancia, había un tenue fuego que crepitaba en una chimenea, y junto a esta, varias mesas con sillas para sentarse a leer.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras su boca se ensanchaba en una enorme sonrisa. Nunca había visto tantos libros juntos, ni siquiera en la biblioteca del pueblo.

La biblioteca de su pequeña villa era bastante grande y poseía muchos libros, más no se igualaba con aquella. Kagome corrió feliz ante la primera estantería y comenzó a hojear los libros.

Inuyasha la vio correr y sonrió. No había pensado que pudiera gustarle tanto la biblioteca.

Una imagen le vino entonces a la mente. Recordó a Kikyo, antes de que los lobos lo atacaran produciéndole aquella cicatriz. Ella también solía correr hacia los libros con una sonrisa, pero no era como Kagome.

Si hubiera estado en las manos de Kikyo, aquella biblioteca habría sido traspasada a su castillo en cuanto ella se casó con aquel hombre, ya que era la mejor colección de libros que existía, incluso había pergaminos antiguos. Pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió, lo que hizo que el esposo de la joven se enfureciera… Y de ahí surgieron muchas cosas.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha sabía que Kagome jamás haría eso. No sabía por qué, pero lo intuía. Kagome no era Kikyo.

Se sorprendió a si mismo observándola con una sonrisa tierna, mientras ella rebuscaba en las estanterías algún libro interesante. Cogió uno y corrió hasta la mesa, tomó asiento y lo abrió.

Inuyasha se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Te gustan los libros? -le preguntó mientras ella pasaba las hojas lentamente.

-Me encantan. Desde que era una niña siempre buscaba algo en lo que distraer mi atención, y los libros era lo que siempre usaba como distracción. Adoro leer. ¿Tú no? -levantó los ojos del libro y lo miró con ojos infantiles.

-Me gustaba, sí, pero no volví a leer desde…

-¿Desde?

-Desde que Kikyo me echó la maldición.

Kagome lo miró extrañada.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Siempre solía leer con ella. Nos sentábamos horas y horas aquí, junto al fuego, y leíamos una y otra vez todos los libros que podíamos. Cuando me hechizó, dejé de hacer cualquier cosa que antes hiciera con ella o tuviera alguna relación con esa mujer. Por ejemplo, leer.

-Eso no es justo -dijo Kagome frunciendo las cejas-. No tenías por qué ser así.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a decirme como debo actuar?

-No, pero es estúpido lo que hiciste.

Inuyasha la miró asombrado. ¿Estúpido? ¿Qué sabía esa niña?

-Pero en fin, cada persona hace lo que quiere -dijo Kagome, mientras volvía los ojos al libro.

Inuyasha la observaba mientras ella pasaba las hojas del libro. De repente, la muchacha se levantó de la silla, dejó el libro en la estantería donde antes lo había cogido y sacó otro. Volvió junto al demonio y se sentó a su lado de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no lees conmigo? -preguntó ella mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

-No -repuso él como única respuesta fría y dura.

-No puedes pasarte la vida sin leer -respondió Kagome dolida en lo más hondo de su corazón.

-Sí puedo.

-No puedes.

-¡Claro que sí!

En el rostro de Kagome se reflejó el temor. Inuyasha se había levantado bruscamente y la mirada desde su imponente altura, con cara enfurecida. Tras darse cuenta de eso, volvió a sentarse y suspiró.

-Lo siento -dijo, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza-. No estoy acostumbrado a tratar con personas como tú. La verdad, nunca me acerqué tanto a mis víctimas como me sucede contigo.

-No te preocupes -sonrió Kagome-. En cierto modo, es algo bueno. Y yo también lo siento, no debí decirte esas cosas.

-¿Podrías -comenzó a decir Inuyasha, avergonzado-, leerme algo?

-Claro -sonrió la joven.

Tomó un libro que parecía interesante. Era la historia de una joven que luchaba por defender su reino debido a que su padre había muerto y ella no había contraído matrimonio.

Comenzó a leer y siguió durante toda la tarde. Inuyasha la escuchaba embelesado por la belleza de su voz, hasta que al mirar por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que anochecía.

-No puede ser… -murmuró asustado-. Kagome, baja a cenar, me reuniré contigo enseguida.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, baja ya, por favor.

Kagome obedeció y bajó al comedor. Allí la esperaba Sango, con la cara pálida.

-Kagome, sentaos por favor. En seguida os traeré la cena.

-Tráeme algo ligero, por favor, no tengo mucho apetito.

-De acuerdo.

Sango desapareció tras la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, y al rato volvió con un suculento plato. Lo dejó frente a Kagome, y luego se quedó allí de pie, a su lado.

-¿No comes? -le preguntó Kagome intrigada.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre -respondió Sango.

Kagome comió en silencio, y una vez que hubo terminado, Sango recogió y limpió la mesa.

-Ahora la acompañaré a su habitación…

Pero un tremendo rugido que parecía el de una bestia a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa las detuvo. Era un sonido desgarrador, muy cruel y grave.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Kagome asustada.

-Dios mío… -murmuró Sango.

Entonces, un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos azules vestido con un traje negro irrumpió en el comedor.

-Sango, donde… -se detuvo al mirar a Kagome-. La señorita Higurashi ¿me equivoco?

-No. Miroku, acompáñala a su habitación. Yo tengo que hacer algo… -dijo Sango, mientras corría hacia la puerta.

-Venga conmigo, señorita -dijo Miroku.

Kagome lo siguió mientras ascendían por las escaleras en dirección a la habitación que ella ocupaba. Una vez más, volvió a escucharse aquel desgarrador rugido.

-Pero ¿qué es ese rugido? -preguntó asustada.

-No lo sé -dijo Miroku.

Kagome llegó a su habitación y entró. Antes de que Miroku cerrara la puerta, la advirtió:

-Señorita, haga el favor de no salir de aquí. No sabemos qué es ese rugido, pero es mejor que se mantenga aquí, pues estará más segura.

Luego se marchó, dejándola sola.

Kagome se acercó temerosa a la ventana, apartó las cortinas y observó el exterior. Fuera, la noche inundaba el bosque y las nubes cubrían el cielo.

Kagome miró hacia abajo, el camino que conducía desde la gran puerta de entrada del palacio hasta la verja que la separaba de su libertad. Y se dio cuenta de que una sombra negra y misteriosa corría a gran velocidad por allí. Luego, desapareció de su vista bajo la ventana.

Kagome se asustó y dio un paso atrás. ¿Quién podía ser?

Cuando se disponía a acercarse una vez más a la ventana, el miedo la embargaba totalmente. Sentía las piernas temblar de pavor y la frente sudorosa. Las manos le resbalaban por la tela del vestido y se le doblaban las rodillas.

Se dispuso a acercarse a la ventana para volver a mirar, pero entonces una figura negra que ascendía por la pared al otro lado de la ventana la hizo retroceder. ¡Alguien subía por la pared exterior del castillo! Era imposible.

De repente, Kagome se dio cuenta de que la observaban.

Parte de un cuerpo había aparecido al otro lado de la ventana. Estaba oscuro, por lo que no se podía distinguir quién o qué era. Unos ojos rojos brillaron en el rostro de aquella bestia, que de un solo golpe, destrozó la ventana con un fuerte rugido.

Kagome se asustó aun más y se quedó paralizada de miedo al ver a aquel ser irrumpir en su habitación. Lo único que se distinguía en él eran unos ojos rojos demoníacos sedientos de sangre. Lo demás se ocultaba entre sombras.

La joven echó a correr, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo con rapidez. Tenía que encontrar a Inuyasha. Era el único que podía ayudarla.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap.**

**Hasta luego! Dejen Reviews!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aqui esta la conti!  
**

**En brazos de un demonio**

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

-¡Aquí nos dividimos! Vosotros iréis por allí, y nosotros por aquí. A la primera señal, disparad vuestras armas para llamar nuestra atención, pero no se os ocurra dañar a mi hija si la encontráis. Al anochecer regresaremos a la aldea.

La voz del señor Higurashi sonaba muy segura, pero en realidad, el hombre se sentía desolado. Llevaban toda la noche y todo el día buscando a Kagome, pero la chiquilla parecía haber desaparecido.

El hombre maldijo por lo bajo, mientras espoleaba su caballo. La encontraría, aunque pereciera en el intento.

Hizo virar al animal en una senda que se abría camino a través de los árboles. Recorrió un largo trecho, y luego sintió que ya había pasado por ese lugar al ver las marcas de las herraduras de los caballos grabadas en la tierra. ¡Maldición!

-¡Aquí ya hemos estado! -gritó, dirigiéndose a los hombres que lo seguían-. Cambiaremos el rumbo y galoparemos durante un tiempo hacia el este.

Tras varias horas, se dieron cuenta de que anochecía. Y lo peor de todo era que habían estado dando vueltas casi todo el tiempo.

-Regresaremos a la aldea a descansar, y mañana al amanecer partiremos en busca de Kagome -se resignó el hombre.

Al llegar a la aldea los jinetes bajaron de sus monturas y condujeron a los animales a las caballerizas. Todos excepto el señor Higurashi, que encomendó esa tarea a una de sus sirvientas.

Entró en su gran casa desolado, triste y con ganas de llorar. No debía mostrarse débil, eso sería caer muy bajo, pero en realidad no se encontraba bien. Kagome era lo único que le quedaba, el único recuerdo de la mujer a la que había amado con toda el alma.

Midoriko, su esposa, había sido la mujer más hermosa de la región. Con sus largos cabellos negros y sus ojos castaños era la diosa más hermosa de la tierra. Él había tenido la suerte de enamorarla, pero también cayó preso del amor y se casaron. Un año después nació Kagome.

La niña era la viva imagen de su madre, pero mucho más hermosa todavía. Sus cabellos eran tan oscuros como los de su madre, pero tenía los ojos más claros, como los de su padre. Era toda una belleza. Pero la muy loca se había marchado, y para empeorar la cuestión, en la noche de luna llena.

El señor Higurashi entró en su despacho y tomó asiento tras la mesa después de coger una botella de licor. Se sirvió un poco en una copa y se la llevó a los labios.

Toda la culpa era suya, suya y de nadie más. No tenía el derecho de culpar a su hija por querer huir de un futuro horrendo.

Esa mañana, mientras el señor Higurashi buscaba a su hija, había entrado en la villa un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, de pelo canoso y bastante debilucho. El alcalde había prometido a su hija en matrimonio con ese hombre, el señor de la región, lord Onigumo Matsumoto. Era al menos veinte años mayor que Kagome, y además un hombre muy malvado y de sangre fría. La joven, probablemente negándose a aceptar tal matrimonio, había decidido huir la noche anterior.

El señor Higurashi se llevó la copa a los labios una vez más. Derramó una lágrima, y luego se llevó las manos al rostro, sollozando. Había enviado a su hija a un cruel destino. Probablemente ya estaría muerta en manos de aquel monstruo, y todo por su culpa. El dinero del lord lo había cegado y no le permitió ver lo que su hija deseaba.

Unos golpes en la puerta distrajeron su atención. Esta se abrió y entró una de las sirvientas.

-Señor, lord Matsumoto desea veros -dijo la joven, temerosa.

-Hazle pasar-y dicho esto, la joven desapareció tras la puerta para dar paso al viejo lord.

El hombre entró con aires de superioridad, alisándose el poblado bigote y con la espalda encorvada. Sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, desprendían miradas de intenso odio en todas direcciones.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto con prepotencia-. ¿Dónde está la joven?

Esa indolencia enfureció al señor Higurashi, al cual el licor ingerido comenzaba a afectarle.

-La joven se escapó anoche, mi lord -gruñó-. Y fue capturada por esa bestia, por el demonio. Seguramente ya esté muerta -se mordió el labio inferior dolorosamente.

-Es una lástima -dijo el lord, sin inmutarse-. Hubiera sido una excelente esposa. Lo lamento, pero el compromiso, al no estar la novia, queda roto.

El lord abandonó la sala y luego se escuchó partir un carruaje. El señor Higurashi suspiró, en parte aliviado y en parte preocupado.

Su alivio se debía a que, si Kagome llegara a regresar algún día, cosa que era improbable, ya no tendría que preocuparse por tal compromiso, sino que contraería matrimonio con quién desease. Pero todavía estaba preocupado. Hasta que apareciera el cadáver de su hija, en caso de que estuviera muerta, no descansaría. Y en caso de que fuera así, se encargaría de vengar la muerte de su pequeña Kagome.

Recorrió el pasillo con agilidad, presa del pánico, y logró llegar a las escaleras que conducían al vestíbulo. Las bajó tan deprisa como podía, y alcanzó la gran puerta. Pero no se abría por mucho que la empujara; seguía cerrada con llave.

Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta, asustada al escuchar una agitada respiración en las escaleras. Contuvo el aliento, y vio, a lo lejos, como una oscura figura se desplazaba con extrema agilidad hacia la otra parte del castillo

Suspiró aliviada una vez que la sombra desapareció, pero luego la angustia regresó. Aquel extraño ser la buscaba, y no sería precisamente para alabar su belleza, como muchos solían hacer en el pueblo.

Dio unos pasos en dirección a una de las puertas, la que llevaba junto a los caballos, con la esperanza de poder huir por allí. Entonces, la sangre se le heló en las venas y se quedó congelada donde estaba, sin dar ningún paso. Una mano, o tal vez una garra, se había posado en su hombro.

Un sudor frío le recorrió la frente, al tiempo que un escalofrío se deslizaba por su espalda. No quería girarse por miedo a lo que podría encontrarse.

Y entonces, una voz masculina, suave y susurrante le habló cerca del oído.

-¿Señorita Higurashi?

Kagome reconoció en seguida que era la voz de Miroku, el joven que la había acompañado apenas un rato atrás hasta su dormitorio.

-¿Miroku? -preguntó en un susurro.

-Sí ¿podéis explicarme que hacéis aquí?

-Ese monstruo me persigue, entró en mi habitación y… ¡Oh, dios! -gimió de terror y se abrazó a Miroku.

-Tranquila…

Kagome observó, asustada, como en la oscuridad una vela amarillenta se acercaba hacia ella flotando en el aire. Se alejó de Miroku gritando de pavor, y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Silencio! -dijo Sango entonces, acercándose. Ella era la que traía la vela, pero con la oscuridad, Kagome apenas se había fijado y creyó ver que la vela flotaba en el aire sola.

-Sango -susurró Miroku, acercándose a ella-. Está persiguiendo a Kagome.

-¿Qué? -exclamó ella, aterrorizada-. No puede alcanzarla. Es la única persona que puede ayudar a Inuyasha a romper la maldición.

-Lo sé, y por eso tengo que detenerle -susurró Miroku-. Quédate con ella.

-¿A dónde va? -preguntó Kagome acercándose a Sango, mientras veían a Miroku subir las escaleras corriendo.

-Va a… -pero las palabras de Sango se vieron interrumpidas.

Aquel monstruo de ojos rojos había aparecido de la nada, seguramente atraído por el grito de Kagome, y se había abalanzado sobre Miroku, haciéndolo caer por las escaleras.

-¡Miroku! -gritó Sango horrorizada, mientras corría hacia ellos tirando la vela al suelo.

En ese momento, en el exterior, brillaron los rayos de una tormenta. Un estruendo rodeó el lugar, y luego, más rayos de luz plateada.

Sango se interpuso entre el monstruo y Miroku, que avanzaba hacia el magullado joven con malas intenciones.

-No le tocarás, contrólate, maldita sea -rugió la joven, pero con eso sólo recibió un golpe que la lanzó al suelo.

Aquel monstruo se disponía a dañarlos más a ambos, pero Kagome, presa del pánico y porque no quería que les sucediera nada, gritó:

-¡Déjalos¡ ¡Ven a por mí si posees tanto valor!

Unos ojos rojos como la sangre se giraron y la miraron. Ella, horrorizada, comenzó a correr subiendo las escaleras, aunque le resultara difícil por su largo vestido.

En lugar de dirigirse a su habitación, emprendió el camino hacia la de Inuyasha. Corrió cuanto pudo, mientras sentía justo tras ella algo que respiraba bruscamente. Fuera, la tormenta continuaba y había empezado a llover.

Prácticamente sentía la respiración deseosa de sangre de aquel monstruo en su cuello. Desesperada, vislumbró a lo lejos las escaleras iluminadas débilmente por velas negras. Corrió hacia allí y subió, recorriendo la larga espiral de escaleras que finalizaban en un largo pasillo. Al fondo había una gran puerta de madera pintada de negro. Corrió hacia ella y la abrió, para luego cerrarla tras ella. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron a su espalda, reinó el silencio, como si el monstruo hubiera desaparecido.

Miró a su alrededor para saber donde se encontraba. Era una habitación lúgubre y escasamente iluminada. A la derecha había una cama de dosel y sábanas negras, con una mesita de noche al lado del mismo color, y enfrente de la cama una amplia cómoda, también negra. En un rincón, en el suelo, se podía ver un marco de madera roto junto a un cristal hecho añicos y un retrato.

Se acercó y recogió la imagen. En ella pudo ver a Inuyasha, solo que estaba casi irreconocible. Tenía el cabello corto y negro y los ojos oscuros. El resto de su cuerpo seguía igual. Junto a él había una mujer muy hermosa que se parecía mucho a Kagome, con un vestido largo y amarillo. La joven supuso que sería Kikyo.

De repente se escuchó un fuerte rugido y el ruido de dos puertas al chocar contra la pared. Kagome se giró asustada, y se encontró cara a cara con aquel ser, que escondía la cara en las sombras y que había abierto la puerta bruscamente.

Kagome gritó y dio un paso hacia atrás, al tiempo que aquel monstruo se acercaba a ella. La sujetó fuertemente por los brazos y la levantó unos centímetros en el aire.

La joven sintió el dolor y su sangre resbalar por las garras de aquel ser. Miró hacia la puerta y vio a Sango, que se acercaba con Miroku, ayudándolo a caminar.

-¡Por el amor de dios, no le hagas daño a Kagome! -gritaba ella desesperada.

La joven bajó la mirada. La luz de un rayo dio entonces de lleno contra el rostro de monstruo, y pudo verle por fin la cara. Distinguió en un lado una larga cicatriz, pudo ver la larga melena de color plateado que caía por la espalda de aquel monstruo… Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Inuyasha… -susurró débilmente, mientras las lágrimas empapaban los ojos del demonio.

El rojo sangre que bañaba sus ojos se volvió dorado por unos instantes.

-Kagome -murmuró preocupado, mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó ella, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Es la reacción, tengo que matarte hoy… Tengo que… -Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a gritar dolorosamente-. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No quiero hacerlo…!

Sus ojos volvieron a tornarse rojos de nuevo, y avanzó amenazante hacia Kagome. Con voz fuerte y tenebrosa le dijo:

-Vas a morir.

Ella, que no soportaba ver así a Inuyasha, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia él. Lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos bañaban su pecho.

-No lo hagas, por favor…

Él no la escuchaba, por lo que volvió a clavar sus garras en las heridas antes abiertas en los brazos de Kagome. Ella, sintiendo el dolor, supo que debía arriesgarlo todo o nada. No le importaba morir si era en sus brazos, no le importaba…

-Inuyasha… -murmuró, al tiempo que levantaba firmemente la cabeza y se acercaba a él.

Él apartó la cabeza hacia atrás, pero Kagome, tomando impulso, lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Él se resistió, pero las lágrimas de la chica, que aun lloraba, lo inundaron. Sus ojos comenzaron a volverse dorados una vez más. Los deseos de matar se desvanecieron, y todo fue reemplazado por las ganas de abrazar a aquella mujer.

Primero correspondió a su beso, y luego la abrazó con fuerza mientras susurraba su nombre. En la puerta, Miroku y Sango observaban sonrientes la escena, aceptando que habían vencido.

Salieron de allí despacio, sin molestar, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-Kagome, perdóname, por favor… -susurraba él contra el oído de la joven-. No quería matarte, no quería, pero la maldición…

-Lo sé -fue todo lo que dijo ella por respuesta.

Él volvió a besarla, la tomó en brazos y la tumbó en la cama. Le acarició la mejilla, y luego la miró a los ojos.

-Gracias por devolverme la cordura -dijo-. No quería matar otra vez.

Ella solo sonrió y lo obligó a besarla nuevamente.

Durante esa noche, Inuyasha la convirtió en una mujer completa que se sintió querida por primera vez. Esa noche, Kagome olvidó los deseos de su padre de casarla con un viejo de cuarenta años, y olvidó también que la persona que le hacía el amor era un demonio. Para ella, aquel era el único hombre que habría desde entonces en su vida. No era un demonio, era simplemente un hombre que buscaba amor.

Y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada. Con su dulzura, sus detalles y su comportamiento, aquel demonio la había enamorado en tan solo un día. ¿Era posible amar en tan poco tiempo?

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Bien, como siempre espero que les haya gustado.**

**Sayonara! Dejen Reviews.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya subi conti, wow tres capitulos en un dia jejeje.  
**

**En brazos de un demonio**

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

Cuando el sol entró a través de la ventana, Kagome se movió en la cama. Notó su cuerpo desnudo y abrió los ojos despacio. Se fijó en las sábanas negras que la envolvían, y luego sintió unos fuertes brazos que la abrazaban.

-Buenos días -le susurró una voz al oído.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con aquel dulce demonio. Inuyasha la miraba sonriente, estrechándola entre sus brazos y disfrutando de su aroma.

-Buenos días -susurró ella, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

A su mente comenzaron a llegar los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Al principio había pasado muchísimo miedo, pero finalmente todo había acabado bien, y se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ese demonio.

-Esto me parece un sueño -susurró.

-Pues si es un sueño, no quiero que despierte, señorita -le susurró él al oído.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Por primera vez se sentía dueña de sus actos, sin temer que su padre tomara una decisión que ella no deseara, o que le dieran órdenes que no deseaba acatar.

Mientras descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Inuyasha, recordó el retrato que la noche anterior había hallado en el suelo, en medio de los trocitos de cristal. La curiosidad la invadió, y sin poder evitarlo, preguntó:

-Inuyasha, la mujer de ese retrato que ayer estaba en el suelo… ¿Es Kikyo?

-¿Has visto el retrato? -preguntó enojado, mientras la apartaba de él y la miraba a los ojos.

-Sí -gimió asustada.

Él la miró una vez más, y al ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, su corazón se encogió. Volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, y entrelazó sus piernas con las de ella.

-Perdóname, no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres desde lo sucedido con Kikyo.

-No te preocupes -le respondió ella, sonriendo dulcemente.

Inuyasha suspiró dándose por vencido. Luego se armó de valor y se dispuso a contarle todo a Kagome.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano, si no te asesinaba, terminaría contándotelo. Así que comencemos por el principio.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos y escuchó con atención, deseando conocer la historia completa.

-Kikyo era la joven aristócrata más cortejada. Además de ser hermosa, era muy rica y poseía incontables tierras. Yo era simplemente su jardinero. Cuidaba de las rosas y las flores, podaba las plantas y cortaba la hierba. Ese jardín era el más bonito de toda la región, y cualquier visitante lo elogiaba.

Nadie se daba cuenta de mis sentimientos. Yo siempre me quedaba observando fijamente a Kikyo cuando paseaba por el jardín, y con frecuencia ella me dedicaba hermosas sonrisas que guardaba en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Hasta que un día se acercó a mí disimuladamente, y me susurró que nos encontráramos en el bosque, en un pequeño claro al que yo solía ir a jugar de niño, y donde una vez la había conocido. No dudé en ir, y llegué allí una hora antes de lo indicado.

Cuando ella llegó, me confesó que estaba enamorada de mí. Yo no salía de mi asombro, pero cuando ella me besó, le correspondí con todo el amor que albergaba en mi interior. Luego, ella exigió que yo saliera a acompañarla en sus paseos a caballo, y yo lo hacía gustosamente. Hasta que apareció Naraku.

Guardó silencio durante unos segundos, rememorando el día donde había aparecido aquel hombre. Sí, aquella había sido su perdición. Aquel maldito desalmado había echado a perder todo entre él y Kikyo.

-¿Quién era Naraku? -preguntó Kagome con voz triste.

-Él… Fue él que solicitó la mano de Kikyo, hablando con su padre. Tenía una extensión muy amplia de tierras y era muy avaricioso, por lo que deseaba poseerlo todo. Y para ello, quería casarse con Kikyo, porque tendría a la mujer más cortejada y un número increíble de tierras. Claro estaba, el padre de Kikyo no pudo rechazarlo, pues la oferta era extremadamente tentadora.

Aun sabiendo que ella se casaría, me juró que estaba enamorada de mí y que seguiría visitándome a escondidas. Y seguimos viéndonos, aunque con los preparativos de la boda nuestros encuentros eran cada vez menos frecuentes y más cortos.

A pesar de todo, ella seguía saliendo a cabalgar, aunque ya no requería mi presencia con tanta asiduidad. Pero igualmente, cuando ella salía, yo la acompañaba sin que se diera cuenta, por si algo sucedía. Estaba muy cerca de ella, pero nunca notaba mi presencia. Fue en una de esas cabalgatas cuando el lobo me dejó la cicatriz. Y fue entonces cuando mi amor comenzó a quebrarse, ya que el verla huir y no hacer nada por ayudarme, ni siquiera gritar o enviar ayuda, me afectó.

-Fue muy cruel de su parte… -murmuró Kagome.

-Lo sé… -respondió.

Durante un momento Inuyasha volvió a guardar silencio, estrechando a Kagome fuertemente contra él. Luego, suspiró.

-Se casaron cuatro semanas después de mi accidente. Kikyo decía que se compadecía de mí, que me quería, pero cada vez era más fría y menos accesible. Ya no me trataba igual. Y un día, una semana antes de su boda, vino a nuestro encuentro acompañada de Naraku.

Ambos se rieron de mí por mi ingenuidad, y ella se burló de mi amor, diciendo que no me amaba. Había sido un completo estúpido al confiar en ella. Según sus propias palabras, lo único que quería era un vasallo que le siguiera los pasos como un perro, alguien dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, algún tonto enamorado como yo. Me odiaba, eso fue lo que ella me dijo.

Se rumoreaba que tenía alguna clase de poderes sobrenaturales. Y aquella noche me lo demostró. Naraku la obligó a embrujarme, en contra de su voluntad. Pero ella, finalmente, siguió las órdenes de su futuro esposo y me hechizó. Desde entonces, cada noche vagué en busca de un lugar donde ocultarme, y encontré este castillo. Luego en el bosque buscaba las víctimas, aunque muy a mi pesar, pues no quería herir a nadie, y mucho menos matar.

Un año después supe que Kikyo había muerto de pena, y que Naraku había desaparecido junto con su cadáver. Poco después lo hallaron muerto, nadie supo la razón. Nadie, excepto yo. Yo lo maté en un arrebato de furia. Pero no me arrepiento. Después el amor que sentía por Kikyo se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, hasta que desapareció. Por ella solo siento lástima ahora, aunque nunca podré borrar de mi corazón los buenos momentos que pasé a su lado.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Ninguno de los dos habló durante un tiempo.

Kagome asimilaba en silencio cada palabra que aquel demonio le había dicho. Sin duda, era una trágica historia de amor que perduraría por siempre como leyenda, aunque nadie la conociera con detalles. Siempre se hablaría de aquel demonio asesino, hechizado por una hermosa mujer que lo odiaba. Nadie podría cambiar aquello.

Suspiró triste ante tal destino. Él no quería ser lo que era, no lo había pedido y mucho menos lo había deseado. Estaba segura de que en lo más profundo de su corazón siempre amaría a Kikyo, por mucho que fingiera odiarla por el hechizo que lo había agobiado durante tanto tiempo.

Un brillo de esperanza iluminó su mirada por unos segundos. Se incorporó un poco en la cama y lo miró a los ojos seriamente.

-¿Y no hay algún modo de romper la maldición? -preguntó inocentemente.

-Lo hay, pero es imposible que suceda.

-Miroku dijo algo. Dijo que yo era la única que podía ayudarte a romper la maldición. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Inuyasha la miró con los ojos consumidos por la tristeza. La abrazó y la mantuvo así durante mucho tiempo.

-No tienes que hacer nada, ya has hecho demasiado al no odiarme por todo lo que te hice.

-No podría odiarte aunque quisiera -le respondió-. Pero si hay alguna manera de que pueda romper el hechizo, sea cual sea…

-No -dijo él, cortante-. Nada de eso sucederá.

Se apartó de ella y se levantó de la cama. De nuevo volvía a ser aquel ser frío e inexpresivo, que no permitía que nadie entrara en su corazón.

Kagome lo vio vestirse, envuelta en las sábanas negras, y dejó escapar unas lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas.

¡Qué ilusa era! ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué después de lo sucedido él la amara? No, eso era imposible. Por mucho que intentara ocultarlo, él siempre amaría a Kikyo. No podía enamorarse de ella, jamás la amaría. Kagome solo era para él una distracción, una imagen renovada de la antigua Kikyo.

-Puedes irte a casa si quieres -dijo él dándole la espalda-. No te lo impediré. Sobreviviste a la noche donde debías haber muerto. Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Pero… -quiso protestar, pero él no la dejó.

-¡Márchate! -le gritó, y luego salió de la habitación.

Kagome gimió y lloró amargamente. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de él? ¿Qué esperaba recibir? ¿Cariño, amor? Creía que por fin había encontrado a la persona que la querría por cómo era, que la amaría toda su vida, y que la salvaría de las garras de su padre. Pero no, él simplemente le abría los brazos para acunarla, y luego la lanzaba lejos, como si dejara una paloma volar en libertad. Ella no quería ser una paloma liberada, quería ser la persona que estuviera a su lado, que lo ayudara y que lo cuidara. Pero él no se lo permitiría. Lo sentía.

Continuó llorando hasta que la puerta se abrió. Levantó la cabeza y observó a la persona que se hallaba de pie, cerrando la puerta. Era Sango.

-Buenos días -le sonrió-. He venido para ayudaros a vestiros.

-Gracias -murmuró Kagome mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Sango se acercó a ella y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, apoyando una mano sobre la de Kagome amistosamente.

-¿Te pasa algo? -le dijo sonriendo-. Puedes confiar en mí y contarme lo que sea.

Kagome la observó y miró sus ojos oscuros que parecían tan sinceros… Volvió a derrumbarse y se lanzó a sus brazos, sollozando de nuevo.

-Sango -gimió en medio de las lágrimas-. Me he enamorado de él, y él me odia.

Sango la abrazó cariñosamente.

-Kagome, hay muchas cosas que explicar…

-He hablado con él, me ha contado lo que le pasó con Kikyo. Y luego se ha marchado de aquí, diciéndome que me fuera a casa. ¡No lo entiendo! -golpeó el colchón con el puño-. Le pregunté qué podía hacer para romper la maldición, y no me lo dijo. ¡Me dijo que me fuera!

Kagome… -Sango suspiró-. Escúchame, para Inuyasha esto no es fácil. Solo hay una forma de romper el hechizo, y para él no es fácil aceptarlo.

-¿Pero cuál es? -se secó las lágrimas-. Quiero ayudarle, daría lo que fuera necesario. Le quiero.

-Escúchame, la maldición solo se romperá cuando el vuelva a enamorarse de otra mujer. Hasta ahora ninguna mujer ha sobrevivido, en cambio tú si. Eres la única que puede devolverle la vida de un ser humano, pero para ello tiene que enamorarse de ti -Sango suspiró-. Pero le recuerdas a Kikyo porque te pareces mucho a ella. Estoy segura de que sabe que sois muy diferentes, pero no puede evitar temer por lo que pueda volver a suceder. Muchas veces todavía llora de rabia recordando a Kikyo.

-Pero quiero ayudarle, Sango, aunque me cueste la vida. Quiero estar con él…

-Por el momento quizás deberías hacer lo que él te dijo e irte a casa.

-¡No! -gritó Kagome desesperada-. Si vuelvo tendré que casarme con ese viejo, y no quiero.

-Entonces quédate y acércate a él despacio, poco a poco. Cuando comprenda que lo quieres y que él corresponde tus sentimientos, entonces todo será más sencillo -la joven le sonrió-. Vamos, te ayudaré a vestirte. Y recuerda: no dejes que te vea a menudo, que sea de vez en cuando.

-¿Por qué no pudo estar con él?

-Tiene que asimilar lo sucedido. Esta noche han sucedido muchas cosas entre vosotros, y tiene que hacerse a la idea. No te preocupes, cuando comprenda que siente algo más que una simple atracción por ti, él mismo te buscará y podréis hablar y estar juntos. Mientras tanto, procura evitarlo.

-De acuerdo.

Sango tenía razón. Debía evitarlo y dejarle tiempo para pensar. Además ella también debía asimilar lo sucedido.

Dejó que Sango la ayudara a vestirse con un vestido sencillo de color azul oscuro. No tenía adornos, salvo una cinta blanca que le caía desde la cintura hasta el final del traje y otra cinta a juego para recogerse el cabello. Sango se lo recogió en un moño bastante apretado con algunos cabellos que se escapaban a un lado. Estaba preciosa.

-Lista -sonrió-. Ahora puedes bajar. Si quieres puedes ir a pasear por el bosque, el que hay al otro lado de las caballerizas. En estos momentos, Inuyasha estará cuidando de sus rosas negras.

-De acuerdo -asintió Kagome, y salió de la habitación para dar un largo y reconfortante paseo.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Los dejo con mucha intriga lo se n_n.**

**Hasta luego! Dejen Reviews!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ya volvi con un nuevo cap. que lo disfruten.  
**

**En brazos de un demonio**

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

Kagome descendió las escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo. La luz que entraba por los altos ventanales era débil y grisácea, señal de que el sol estaba oculto por las nubes.

Se detuvo un momento en el centro del vestíbulo, observando la puerta y recordando las palabras de Inuyasha.

"Puedes irte a casa si quieres. No te lo impediré. Sobreviviste a la noche donde deberías haber muerto. Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí."

¿Qué no tenía nada que hacer allí? ¿Eso pensaba? Ella se quedaría para ayudarlo a recuperar la antigua vida que había tenido como un ser humano. Y si con el tiempo no se enamoraba de ella, se marcharía, dejándolo tranquilo para siempre. No volvería nunca a buscarlo.

"¡Márchate!"

¿Qué se marchara? No, no pensaba hacer eso. Había mucho que descubrir en aquel lugar, y por ello no quería irse. Tampoco deseaba volver a su hogar, donde su padre debía de haber perdido ya los estribos y la estaría buscando con desesperación, a la espera de encontrarla viva o muerta, y si tenía la suerte de hallarla en el primer estado, con la ilusión de poder casarla con aquel viejo lord.

Suspiró desganada y miró una vez más la puerta. Había muchas razones para permanecer allí, demasiadas.

Aun así se encaminó hacia la puerta y la empujó levemente. Creyó que estaría cerrada como el día anterior, cuando había intentado huir, pero pasa su asombro, esta se abrió unos centímetros, dejando entrar un viento helado. Empujó un poco más, y pronto pudo salir al exterior.

Hacía mucho frío y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes de nieve. Kagome bajó con lentitud los cuatro escalones de piedra, y pronto sus pies tocaron la fría nieve amontonada en el suelo. Era la misma imagen devastadora del día en que había llegado salvo que ahora, a la luz del día, no parecía tan terrible.

Los árboles sin hojas ya no creaban siniestras siluetas sobre la nieve, sino que parecían simples flores marchitas. Morían de frío. ¿Es que nadie los cuidaba?

A lo lejos, al final de lo que habría sido un camino de tierra en primavera, estaba la verja oxidada, alzándose imponente en medio de la blancura. Sintió deseos de ir hasta ella y salir de aquel endemoniado terreno, pero pronto se desvanecieron. No. Aquel lugar no estaba endemoniado, estaba lleno de magia, misterios y sorpresas.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a subir los escalones, entrando al castillo y cerrando la puerta de madera tras ella, con algo de dificultad. Cuando lo hizo, notó el calor del vestíbulo, aunque todavía sentía frío.

Una silueta masculina descendió entonces las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia ella. Kagome lo miró por unos segundos, con la esperanza de que fuera Inuyasha, pero sus ilusiones se rompieron al darse cuenta de que era Miroku.

-Buenos días, señorita. ¿Os encontráis bien? -preguntó el joven con una reverencia, sonriendo ampliamente.

-He estado mejor, créame -respondió Kagome, con una leve sonrisa.

-No digáis eso -exclamó Miroku-. Ni que fuera tan terrible estar en un lugar como este.

-Claro -replicó Kagome con cinismo-. ¿Qué tal os encontráis? -preguntó entonces con seriedad y preocupación-. Ayer tuvisteis una caída por las escaleras que me pareció grave, y os golpeasteis la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, señorita. Solo fue un leve golpe. Créame que he vivido situaciones peores, sobre todo cuando los caballos enloquecen, o cuando Sango se pone celosa -en sus ojos apareció un brillo especial al nombrar a la joven. En su voz había cierto tono de humor, pero también de realidad. Luego replicó con seriedad-: Muchas gracias por preocuparse, señorita.

-No debe agradecer por algo así -respondió ella, sonriendo-. Y no me llames señorita, deja las formalidades. Soy simplemente Kagome.

-Está bien, Kagome. Entonces, yo soy simplemente Miroku.

-Muy bien -la joven lo miró unos segundos, soltó una carcajada y luego sonrió-. Creo que saldré a pasear por el bosque que hay al otro lado de las caballerizas.

-Entonces deberías abrigarte, ya que hace bastante frío. Espérame aquí, vuelvo en un momento -con esas palabras comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Kagome lo ignoró y golpeó la pared, justo donde Inuyasha había depositado varios golpes el día en que la llevó a montar. No creía que, en medio de un bosque, fuera a hacer tanto frío, así que recorrió el pasillo con seguridad y algo de miedo, pues seguía odiando a las arañas que correteaban por el techo.

Cuando estuvo entre los caballos, se fijó en que la puerta que conducía al bosque estaba abierta. Recordó que cuando había ido con Inuyasha esta había estado cerrada, pero no sospechó nada extraño. Se limitó a admirar los caballos que se encontraban allí, comiendo y durmiendo.

Hubo uno que le llamó la atención especialmente. Era blanco como la nieve, con una crin larga y sedosa, y unos profundos ojos negros. El animal también la miraba a ella con curiosidad.

Kagome se acercó al caballo y le acarició la crin. Era muy suave, y al caballo pareció gustarle, ya que relinchó con placer y se dejó acariciar por la joven.

-Eres precioso -exclamó Kagome mientras le rascaba el hocico.

El caballo relinchó de nuevo, y fue a acostarse a su lecho de hierba y paja.

Kagome sonrió y se volvió para admirar a los demás ejemplares. Eran todos preciosos. Había uno completamente de color marrón, otro del mismo color, pero con manchas blancas… En fin, al menos una decena de caballos de diversos colores.

Caminó hacia la puerta y salió al exterior. El viento helado que antes corría en la entrada del castillo parecía haber desaparecido. Al no tener tanto frío, decidió que saldría a pasear. Ya lo había pensado, pero no sabía con certeza si lo haría.

Recorrió la extensión de nieve que separaba las caballerizas del bosque, hasta llegar junto a los primeros árboles. Acarició la rugosa corteza de uno. La nieve se amontonaba en sus raíces y en las ramas superiores, despojadas de sus hojas.

Kagome comenzó a adentrarse poco a poco en el bosque. El paisaje no era terrorífico, sino más bien hermoso. Una vista preciosa del invierno, relajante y al mismo tiempo misteriosa. Estaba tan perdida en la belleza del ambiente y su imaginación que no se dio cuenta de que se alejaba más y más de la extensión que la llevaría de vuelta al castillo.

Escuchó a lo lejos el aullido de un lobo y la recorrió un escalofrío. ¿Habría lobos cerca de ella? ¿Y si la rodeaban, como la noche en la que Inuyasha la había encontrado?

Con temor, inició una dificultosa carrera en busca del castillo. Corrió y corrió durante mucho tiempo, pero no fue capaz de encontrar el camino de regreso. Aun más asustada, se dio cuenta de que se había perdido. ¡Estúpida! No debería haberse alejado tanto sin conocer el terreno.

Se sentó llorando entre las raíces de un árbol. El vestido azul marino que llevaba estaba empapado a causa de la nieve sobre la que había caminado, y pronto sintió frío. Cuando miró hacia el cielo, se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a nevar.

Se acurrucó contra el árbol abrazándose las rodillas. Probablemente nadie la encontraría en aquel lugar, ni siquiera se molestarían en buscarla. Inuyasha creería que se había ido a su casa, y los demás pensarían lo mismo.

Pero aun así no debía rendirse. No debía quedarse allí, tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que levantarse…

Durante horas esperó y esperó, mientras la nieve se amontonaba a sus pies y se mezclaba con su cabello. Sus ropas estaban empapadas, estaba fría como el hielo y muy débil. Tenía hambre.

Ya no aguantaría mucho más, se dijo. Había llegado su fin.

Apenas notó las lágrimas que le recorrían la mejilla, y un sollozo reprimido se escapó de sus labios. Había tenido la esperanza de que él apareciera, pero no, no la buscaría.

-¡Kagome! -escuchó que la llamaban en la distancia.

Un leve brillo de esperanza iluminó sus ojos y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Quiso gritar, pero apenas podía susurrar nada. Le temblaban los labios, y la palidez de su rostro era extrema.

-¡Kagome! -volvió a escuchar.

Reconoció a Inuyasha como el emisor de los gritos, además de captar la preocupación en su voz. Cada vez estaba más cerca, tanto que pudo notar como alguien se acercaba apartando las ramas de los árboles.

Con dificultad se movió unos centímetros en la nieve, para que cualquiera que pasara por allí pudiera ver al menos sus piernas, y saber con ello que alguien estaba junto al árbol.

-¡Kagome! -la voz de Inuyasha sonó como una dulce melodía.

-Inuyasha… -murmuró, y luego cayó desmayada.

Inuyasha cogió a Kagome entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar a través del bosque nevado. Los copos blancos todavía chocaban contra sus cabezas, y pronto habría una terrible tormenta.

Notó la frialdad del cuerpo de Kagome, y a su vez, la palidez de su rostro y la falta de vida en sus labios. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberla incitado a que huyera, aunque Sango le hubiera dicho que solo había salido a pasear. Al ver que tardaba mucho en regresar, había salido a buscarla. Y hubiera sido mejor que saliera antes en su busca, así la habría encontrado todavía consciente.

-Vamos Kagome, no puedes hacerme esto ahora… -murmuró exasperado mientras recorría el bosque.

Conocía aquel terreno como la palma de su mano, así que no le resultó difícil hallar la forma de regresar al castillo. Pronto estuvo en las caballerizas, y tras recorrer el pasillo, se encontró en el amplio vestíbulo, donde Sango y Miroku lo esperaban preocupados.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? -preguntó Miroku en cuanto lo vio aparecer con la joven en brazos.

-Se ha desmayado a causa del frío. Al parecer estuvo demasiado tiempo expuesta a la nieve tras haberse perdido.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Le pedí que esperara para poder darle algo con lo que abrigarse! -exclamó Miroku enfurecido.

-¡Oh, dios mío! -gimió Sango acercándose a la chica-. ¡Está helada! Todo es culpa mía. Yo le dije que saliera a pasear, si no hubiera dicho nada…

-Nadie tiene la culpa -la cortó Inuyasha-. Nadie salvo yo.

Miró a la joven que tenía entre sus brazos por un momento, suspiro pesadamente y miró a sus amigos con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos dorados.

-Sango, Miroku, necesito vuestra ayuda. La llevaré a mi habitación. Necesito varias colchas con las que darle calor y, si es posible, una bolsa de agua caliente. Probablemente le subirá la temperatura. Y ropa limpia y seca.

No tuvo que decir nada más, ya que sus amigos salieron disparados en direcciones contrapuestas. Él se limitó a subir las escaleras con la chica entre sus brazos, y recorrió el largo camino hasta llegar a su dormitorio.

Una vez que hubo entrado cerró la puerta con el pie y se acercó a la cama, donde depositó a Kagome con suavidad. Lentamente le fue quitando el empapado vestido y la cubrió con las mantas de la cama. Sango entró de repente. En una mano traía ropa limpia, y en la otra varias mantas.

-Déjame que la cambie para que pueda entrar en calor.

-Adelante.

Sango le puso el camisón a Kagome bajo la atenta mirada de los ojos de Inuyasha. Estaba muy preocupado por la chica que yacía en su lecho. Una vez que Sango hubo terminado de vestirla, inmediatamente se encargó de cubrir a Kagome con varias mantas y acomodarla cómodamente en la cama.

-Estaré abajo, por si me necesitas. Miroku subirá en seguida con el agua caliente -dijo Sango, y luego se retiró de la habitación.

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo observando a la mujer que estaba en la cama. En cuestión de dos días su vida había dado un gran giro. Ahora volvía a sentir viejas sensaciones que creía olvidadas. Preocupación, nerviosismo, y sobre todo miedo. Sí, miedo a perder a aquella joven que lo estaba cambiando.

¿Y si ella era capaz de romper la maldición? No, él no quería arriesgarse a eso, pues no quería volver a sufrir tanto como había sufrido con Kikyo. Pero Kagome era tan diferente a ella…

Suspiró resignado. Por el momento lo que más le importaba era que la joven abriera sus ojos y volviera a observarlo con el brillo de su dulce mirar. No podría tranquilizarse hasta verla despertar.

Se sentó en una silla junto a la cama y acarició la fría piel de la mano de Kagome. No, se dijo, no quería arriesgarse a perderla. Estaba seguro de que, si ella hubiera decidido marcharse, él la habría perseguido hasta encontrarla y llevarla de vuelta. No entendía por qué, pero sentía que si se desprendía de aquella mujer moriría de dolor.

Tal vez no era tan malo lo que estaba sintiendo. Podría volver a enamorarse, así se rompería el hechizo, y… ¿Y qué? ¿Qué le deparaba aquel incierto futuro?

Fuera cual fuera su destino, esperaba con todo su corazón que Kagome tuviera un importante papel en él. Quería creer que ella sería imprescindible. No, no lo creía: lo sabía.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Como siempre espero que les haya gustado.**

**Sayonara! Dejen reviews!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes de que lean el capi. les aclarare una duda a unas personas que ya me lo preguntaron.  
**

**La historia NO es mia, es de fics_inu en otra pagina, yo solo le hize una adaptacion.  
**

**Espero que eso haya aclarado sus dudas.  
**

**En brazos de un demonio**

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

Al día siguiente Kagome ya se encontraba mejor. Sonrió al notar un brazo alrededor de su cintura y se volvió para encontrarse con el rostro dormido de Inuyasha.

Se veía tan pacífico... No quiso moverse demasiado por miedo a sacarlo de aquel sueño tan profundo y tranquilo en el que se encontraba. Acarició con la mano su mejilla, deteniéndose con curiosidad en la cicatriz. ¡Tonterías! Aquella cicatriz, si cabía, lo hacía todavía más atractivo a sus ojos.

¿Cómo había sucedido todo aquello? De un día para otro su vida había cambiado de golpe. Se había escapado de casa, había caído en las garras de un demonio, poco le faltó para rozar la muerte y ahora estaba enamorada de su captor.

Pero él era tan especial... Se había jurado a sí misma que, a pesar de su enorme atracción, jamás se enamoraría de él. ¿Pero quién manda en el corazón y los sentimientos? Ella había sido una ingenua al creer que podría controlarse. Nadie escapa de los lazos del amor.

Inuyasha se movió un poco y suspiró. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró a la joven observándolo con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Lo primero que sintió fue como en su estómago una serie de mariposas revoltosas realizaban una danza. Se veía tan hermosa al despertar que se quedó sin respiración.

-Buenos días -dijo ella con alegría, regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

-Buenos días -susurró él, nervioso ante la visión de la joven.

La abrazó con fuerza mientras la besaba en los labios con dulzura. Sin duda alguna aquel era uno de los mejores amaneceres que jamás había tenido.

Cuando se separaron, la mantuvo abrazada y sonrió ante tal acción. La tenía en sus brazos, de forma egoísta y posesiva, y nadie trataría de arrebatársela.

-¿Quieres que paseemos un poco por el jardín? -le preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Me encantaría -respondió Kagome ilusionada, y se levantó ágilmente de la cama.

Una vez se puso de pie la vista se le nubló y cayó sentada en el borde de la cama. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces, tratando de recuperar la visión.

-Kagome -exclamó Inuyasha asustado al verla caer de nuevo.

Ella levantó la cabeza y miró en dirección a la ventana. Poco a poco la vista se le aclaró y pudo observar a su alrededor sin problemas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó él preocupado.

-Sí, sólo fue un mareo a causa de levantarme tan rápido -respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ven -la llamó él extendiendo una mano.

Kagome tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y volvió a recostarse en la cama. Inuyasha la cubrió con las mantas y le besó la frente como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Después de vestirme llamaré a Sango para que te ayude, aunque preferiría hacerlo yo -dijo en tono seductor.

La joven, que no estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo hablar empleando aquel tono, se sonrojó notoriamente. Inuyasha solo esbozó una sonrisa complacida.

-Cuando te sonrojas pareces mucho más inocente -susurró acercándose a sus labios-. Cuanto me gustaría poder saborear esa inocencia.

El sonrojo de sus mejillas se extendió por todo su rostro, mientras él la observaba alegre. Se acercó un poco más y rozó la punta de su nariz con la de Kagome. Sus respiraciones chocaron y se miraron a los ojos.

Lo siguiente fue un suave y ligero roce con sus labios. Inuyasha, deseoso de poder poseer su boca, profundizó el beso. Con la lengua separó los labios de la chica y se adentró en su boca, recorriéndola con sensualidad. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro cuando, por falta de aire, Inuyasha se apartó de sus labios.

La besó en la punta de la nariz mientras la observaba con ternura. Dios, y ahora se daba cuenta de que ella le importaba... Y mucho, a decir verdad. No entendía como aquella muchachita inocente, con su enorme alma, había logrado introducirse tan rápidamente en su corazón. Ahora ella parecía estar grabada a fuego en aquel órgano vital, y sería imposible sacarla de allí. Jamás la dejaría marchar, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

Se apartó de ella con suavidad, buscó su ropa y se la puso lentamente ante los curiosos ojos de Kagome. Ella observo su amplia espalda, y luego, cuando él se dio la vuelta, su pecho musculoso. La boca se le abrió de la impresión, mientras lo devoraba con admiración con la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó con la voz ronca-. ¿Tan atractivo te parezco?-añadió con descaro.

Kagome se sonrojó hasta las raíces del cabello, ocultando su rostro con las sábanas.

-¿Tengo que responder a eso? -preguntó con nerviosismo desde la cama.

-Me gustaría que lo hicieras -dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Apartó con destreza las sábanas, dejando el rostro sonrojado de Kagome a la vista. Ella trató de esconder la cara entre las manos, pero él la abrazó con fuerza.

-Vamos -exclamó cuando se separó de ella con una sonrisa-. Voy a llamar a Sango.

Con esas palabras salió de la habitación dejándola allí, sumida en su confusión.

Inuyasha había cambiado, o al menos eso parecía. Cuando ella llegó al castillo el trato entre ambos era diferente, a excepción de aquellos momentos en los que él dejaba ver sus sentimientos. Y desde que ella había tenido el pequeño accidente de perderse en el bosque... No tan pequeño quizás. Él se mostraba ahora mucho más atento y cariñoso con ella. La besaba cuando menos lo esperaba, la sorprendía con frases seductoras o simples sonrisas llenas de dulzura.

Si era posible, la estaba enamorando cada vez más.

Inuyasha bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, saltando como si fuera un niño. Estaba feliz y lo demostraba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Se dirigió a la cocina, donde Sango se encargaba de servir la mesa para un suculento desayuno.

-Buenos días -dijo cantando al entrar.

Sango lo miró con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida de su repentina felicidad.

-Buenos días -le dijo-. ¿Por qué tanta felicidad?

-No lo se, simplemente me siento bien -respondió con una sonrisa-. Por cierto, necesito que subas a ayudar a Kagome a vestirse.

-Ya voy -respondió Sango sin salir de su asombro todavía.

Kagome se recostó en la cama mientras su corazón latía con rapidez. Sus pensamientos recrearon una vez más el pecho de Inuyasha desnudo ante sus ojos, por lo que volvió a sonrojarse.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron volver a la realidad. Se sentó con agilidad entre las sábanas y, tras tratar de alisarse un poco el cabello, dijo:

-Adelante.

Sango entró en la habitación sonriente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz, concretamente desde el principio de la maldición. Pero ahora parecía que por fin iban a librarse de aquel horrible hechizo y podrían volver a llevar la vida normal que antaño tenían.

-Buenos días, Kagome -dijo la joven acercándose a la cama. En las manos traía un vestido perfectamente doblado-. ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Bien -respondió Kagome devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Vamos, te ayudaré a arreglarte.

-Gracias -añadió la chica levantándose.

Inuyasha se sentó a la mesa del desayuno, sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Kagome lo había embrujado de una forma increíble, ya no podía siquiera controlar sus reacciones. La abrazaba sin darse cuenta, y cuando lo notaba, no podía separarse por miedo a perderla. La besaba, la tenía junto a él... Era lo que había ansiado. Pero las cosas comenzaban a complicarse. Si ella no se iba pronto de allí, sólo quizás el llegaría a enamorarse, y entonces la maldición se rompería y él... Estaría nuevamente suspirando por una mujer.

No. Eso no iba a soportarlo. No permitiría que su corazón volviera a ganar la batalla contra la racionalidad. Pero Kagome era tan dulce, tan exquisita...

Su vista se dirigió hacia la puerta, por donde había aparecido la hasta ahora dueña de sus pensamientos. Se le abrieron los ojos del asombro al verla tan hermosa, con aquel sencillo vestido blanco y el cabello suelto, sujeto tan solo por un lazo alrededor de la cabeza.

Estaba realmente impresionado. Jamás había visto a una mujer que pareciera un ángel, y aquella sin duda lo era. Un ángel que había ido a parar a los brazos de un demonio para librarlo de su condena.

No pudo articular palabra, por lo que se limitó a coger su copa y dar un gran sorbo al agua. Notaba la garganta seca, le dañaba el brillo que emanaba aquella diosa, y sin embargo no podía dejar de mirarla.

Kagome se sonrojó ante la atenta mirada de Inuyasha. Se sentía extraña siendo observada por aquellos penetrantes ojos con tal intensidad. Trató de dar un paso hacia adelante, pero los pies se le quedaron clavados en el suelo como estacas. Respiró profundamente para reunir las pocas fuerzas que tenía, desmoronadas ante los ojos dorados de aquel ser, y se llevó las manos a las caderas.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó con voz tímida y entrecortada.

-No -le respondió él tras unos segundos de agobiante silencio-. Por supuesto que no.

Con actitud reservada Kagome se dirigió al otro extremo de la mesa y tomó asiento. Se sirvió y comenzó a comer con lentitud. En realidad no tenía hambre, pero trataba de centrar toda su atención en los jugosos manjares que había preparado Sango. Su intención era distraerse para no sentirse incómoda ante la mirada de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha imitó a Kagome y se sirvió, comenzando a comer. Kagome no pudo evitar levantar la mirada y ver como, de forma tentadora, el joven se llevaba el tenedor a la boca, saboreaba el alimento y luego volvía a descender hasta el plato.

Aquellos momentos fueron tremendamente duros para Kagome. Se sentía observada, y cada vez que levantaba la mirada se encontraba con los ojos de Inuyasha mirándola con atención. Se le cortaba la respiración con tan solo verlo tan persuasivo.

-¿Te apetece acompañarme a cuidar las rosas? -le dijo de repente.

Kagome levantó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando. Con aquel traje negro estaba totalmente imponente, incluso podría llegar a parecer amenazante. Pero a ella no le importaba. Ella lo amaba así, tal como era. Con una sonrisa tímida le respondió:

-Me encantaría.

Inuyasha se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano. Kagome la cogió y se levantó. Ambos abandonaron la estancia bajo las atentas miradas de Sango y Miroku, que los observaban desde la cocina.

-¿Crees que Inuyasha aceptará su amor? -preguntó Miroku preocupado.

-Estoy segura de que sí. Kagome es una joven muy dulce y está enamorada de él. Sería un estúpido si dejara escapar tal oportunidad.

-Tienes razón -Miroku se apartó un poco y miró a Sango a los ojos-. Y yo sería un tonto si no aprovechara esta oportunidad también...

-¿De que hablas? -la joven estaba confundida por sus palabras.

-Sango, yo... -respiró hondo y le acarició los brazos con cariño. Sonrió-. Te amo...

Sango abrió los ojos asombrada ante tal confesión. Abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras no salieron. Entonces, Miroku aprovechó para besarla con ternura. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que corresponder, ya que, en silencio, llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de su amigo.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta que daba al jardín y ambos la atravesaron. Bajaron las escaleras despacio y, cuando él observó sus rosas, se detuvo desconcertado. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Kagome siguió su mirada y miró las rosas. Se le abrió la boca de la impresión, pero luego terminó formando una sonrisa. Era una imagen extraña, no sabía como había podido suceder algo así. Pero aun así era hermoso. Muy hermoso.

-Mis rosas -exclamó Inuyasha. Se acercó a ellas y, acercándose, comprobó acertadamente que no era ningún engaño.

No sabía como, pero aquellas flores, anteriormente negras, ahora estaban mezcladas con rosas blancas. El jardín oscuro que antes poseía ahora estaba compuesto no solo de rosas negras, sino también de blancas.

-No entiendo como pudo pasar -dijo él mientras acariciaba una de las rosas de color negro.

Kagome se inclinó a su lado y acarició los pétalos blancos de una de las flores. Sonrió. Luego acercó la mano a una de las flores negras y, para su asombro, esta se tiño de color blanco.

-Inuyasha, ¿has visto eso?

Inuyasha asintió. Acercó la mano a la rosa que había cambiado de color y, nada más posar sus dedos sobre los pétalos, esta volvió a ser negra.

Durante un rato estuvieron acariciando diversas flores. Kagome tocaba las negras, que se volvían blancas, e Inuyasha tocaba las blancas, que se teñían de negro.

Asombrados, ambos se acercaron y miraron el jardín.

-No lo entiendo -dijo él, rascándose la cabeza.

-Yo creo que sí -respondió ella.

-¿Qué?

-Fíjate -dijo señalando las flores-. Las que tú tocas se vuelven negras, y al contrario, las que yo toco blancas. Son como nosotros. Las negras representan tu vida, tu oscuridad, y las blancas me representan a mí. Yo soy como tu luz, la única que puede ayudarte a abandonar la oscuridad de tu maleficio.

Inuyasha se puso tenso y sus rasgos se endurecieron.

-Tal vez -fue lo único que dijo con tono seco.

-Inuyasha -susurró ella acercándose a él y acariciándole la mejilla-. Déjame quererte. Déjame amarte -guardó silencio unos segundos bajo la atenta mirada de él-. ¿Podrías quererme?

Inuyasha la miró como si hubiera enloquecido. ¿Querer él a alguien? No. No podía. No quería.

-Escúchame -le dijo apartándole la mano de su mejilla-. Yo jamás podré querer a nadie. Jamás volveré a enamorarme. Ni de ti, ni de nadie.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Kagome se quedó impactada por la frialdad de aquellas palabras. No le dolía el tono que había empleado, sino lo que había querido decir. Nunca la amaría. Nunca correspondería sus sentimientos. Ella estaría destinada a amarlo sin ser correspondida, hasta que, si llegaba a tener la suerte, se enamorara de otro que la quisiera de verdad.

Se le destrozó el corazón y las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Se arrodilló en la nieve y comenzó a llorar. Trataba de no hacer ruido, pero no podía evitarlo. Le dolían el alma y el corazón.

Inuyasha escuchó a Kagome llorar y se le encogió el corazón. Odiaba que la gente llorara, y menos si era una mujer. Y en especial no quería ver a Kagome llorar. Se detuvo al terminar de subir las escaleras y la miró. Con las rodillas en la nieve y el vestido blanco, cubriéndose la cara con las manos para no llorar parecía un auténtico ángel. Sin embargo el dolor que le había causado parecía venir del infierno.

Maldijo por lo bajo y se acercó de nuevo a ella. Se arrodilló a su lado en el suelo y le apartó las manos de la cara.

-Kagome, no llores, por favor.. -le rogó.

-Yo... Yo... -Kagome se lanzó contra su pecho y lo abrazó-. ¡Te quiero, estúpido! ¡Y no lo puedes comprender! ¡Yo jamás te haría daño, no sería capaz de hacerle nada a la persona que amo!

Inuyasha sintió que su corazón se llenaba de alegría. La abrazó con fuerza y le besó la cabeza.

-Inuyasha... ¿Podrías quererme? ¿Al menos un poco, y confiar en mí? -le preguntó levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Kagome... -le sonrió tristemente-. Confío en ti. Pero tengo miedo de enamorarme. Entiéndelo.

-No te pido que me ames. Sólo pido que me quieras.

-Yo ya te quiero, Kagome. Ya te quiero.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Sayo! Dejen Reviews!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tengo malas noticias ú_ù, solo faltan este y dos cap. más y se acaba la historia.  
**

**Aqui esta la conti de:  
**

**En brazos de un demonio**

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

Tres semanas después Kagome se despertó con la luz del sol y buscó a Inuyasha con la mano, pero él no estaba en la cama. Ella se incorporó con rapidez y observó el lugar vacío que Inuyasha debería estar ocupando.

Desde el incidente ocurrido en el jardín de rosas él estaba extraño. Dos días después del acontecimiento Kagome se había acostado sola, y cuando él llegó ella ya dormía. Al despertar, Kagome se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha ya no estaba en la cama. Desde entonces y durante las tres semanas transcurridas no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él.

Cuando lo buscaba se encontraba con que se había encerrado con llave al otro lado de una de las puertas del vestíbulo. Sango le dijo que allí había un pequeño despacho que él mismo había organizado. Kagome se había cansado de llamar a la puerta día tras día hasta que, finalmente, se aburrió y decidió entretenerse en otras cosas. Pero ya estaba harta. Quería hablar con él.

Se levantó de la cama y escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Probablemente sería Sango, que acudía como cada mañana para ayudarla con aquellos complicados vestidos.

-Adelante.

Tal como había esperado, la joven entró tarareando una melodía. Se acercó a Kagome y le sonrió con alegría.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Bien -le respondió la joven-. ¿A qué viene tanta felicidad?

-Bueno... -la chica titubeó, se sonrojó y finalmente suspiró. Con una sonrisa abrazó a Kagome-. ¡Miroku me ha pedido que me case con él cuando termine esta maldición!

-¿De verdad? ¡Me alegro mucho por ti! -ambas se abrazaron y saltaron de alegría.

Y entonces, Kagome se mareó y tuvo que sentarse. Se le revolvió el estómago, se puso pálida y corrió al lavabo para vomitar.

-¿Kagome? -Sango entró preocupada tras ella-. ¿Te sientes bien?

-No es nada -respondió la joven tras limpiarse la boca-. Llevo varios días mareándome y vomitando a veces, pero no creo que sea nada grave.

Sango la miró atónita, y entonces sospechó algo.

-Kagome -dijo con cara seria-, ¿hace cuánto no tienes el período?

-Tendría que haberlo tenido hace una semana, pero ya te lo he dicho, solo será un retraso.

-Puedes estar embarazada -soltó Sango.

Kagome la miró con extrañeza. ¿Embarazada? ¿Un hijo de Inuyasha? No se esperaba aquello. Pero bien podía ser verdad. Sus cálculos no eran erróneos. Hacía unas cuatro semanas que había mantenido relaciones con Inuyasha, y el período se le retrasaba. Entonces podría ser probable.

-¿Me equivoco? -añadió la morena sonriendo.

-No -respondió Kagome volviendo a la habitación y sentándose en la cama-. Es posible.

-Tendrás que hablar con Inuyasha -dijo Sango, y sin dejarle tiempo de protestar añadió-: Vamos, te ayudaré a vestirte.

Kagome le hizo caso y no dijo nada más. Solamente se dedicó a pensar en cómo sería tener un hijo de Inuyasha. ¿Qué pensaría él al respecto? ¿Estaría feliz con la idea?

Sango acompañó a Kagome hasta el salón y le sirvió el desayuno. Luego se excusó diciendo que necesitaba ir a limpiar el vestíbulo y salió prácticamente corriendo. Kagome la miró desconcertada pero luego, recordando que quizás debería comer por dos a partir de entonces, comenzó a devorar los exquisitos manjares que Sango le había preparado.

La joven recorrió el vestíbulo y se detuvo frente a una puerta. Llamó varias veces, pero al no obtener respuesta, sacó de entre la falda unas llaves. Las miró una por una y, cuando encontró la que buscaba, la introdujo en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

Atravesó el umbral y entró en el lugar cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Apenas podía ver nada pues todo estaba oscuro, salvo por una leve luz que entraba por una pequeña ventana situada en un rincón de la estancia. Gracias a esa leve claridad pudo distinguir una figura sentada en una silla al otro lado de una mesa, con los pies sobre ésta.

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo entonces Sango poniendo las manos en las caderas en actitud desafiante.

-Sango, no quiero que me molesten, ¿comprendes? -le respondieron desde la mesa.

-¡Inuyasha, por favor! -exclamó con ironía-. Vamos a hablar quieras o no, me estoy cansando de tus estupideces.

Inuyasha apartó los pies de la mesa y apoyó los brazos en ésta. Luego, a través de la oscuridad, escudriñó el rostro de Sango.

-¿Por qué te escondes de ella? -le preguntó la chica desafiante-. ¿Qué temes?

-¡Sango, mírame, maldición! -gritó entonces él, levantándose y encendiendo la luz de una lámpara.

La joven lo observó con atención.

-Te veo, Inuyasha. Estás cambiando. Ella te está cambiando.

-Sí, pero no quiero que suceda.

-Lo deseas tanto como yo o como Miroku. Pero temes que, cuando la maldición se rompa, Kagome se vaya de tu lado y te abandone -Sango lo miró con severidad-. Tú temor es perderla. Estás enamorado de ella, pero no quieres aceptarlo.

-¡Claro que no estoy enamorado!

-¡Puedes engañarte a ti mismo, estúpido idiota! -gritó Sango furiosa-. ¡Pero no puedes engañar a los que te rodean!

-¡No estoy engañando a nadie! ¡Esta es mi realidad! ¡No la quiero!

-¿No? Si no la quisieras no te habrías preocupado por ella, ni la hubieras cuidado, ni le habrías hecho el amor. Si no la quisieras no estarías convirtiéndote en un humano.

Inuyasha calló de inmediato al no tener una respuesta que ofrecer.

-Escúchame -añadió Sango, esta vez con tono dulce-, no tienes nada que temer. Estoy segura de que Kagome te quiere y no se irá de tu lado. Y menos con lo que le está sucediendo.

-¿Qué le pasa? -dejando a un lado su actitud rebelde y grosera, Inuyasha mostró la preocupación en su rostro y Sango sonrió satisfecha.

-Está embarazada, tonto. A ella no se lo aseguré, pero a ti puedo decírtelo con certeza: vas a tener un hijo de Kagome.

Inuyasha la observó con atención. Primero se asombró, y luego los ojos le brillaron.

-¿Embarazada? -preguntó sin poder asimilarlo.

-Sí -le respondió Sango-. Y lo mejor será que aceptes tus sentimientos cuanto antes. De lo contrario, ella podría sentirse dolida por tu comportamiento y, cuando te dieras cuenta de que la amas, ya sería demasiado tarde.

-No quiero que me vea con este aspecto -dijo él señalándose a sí mismo.

-Antes o después te verá y se dará cuenta de que ya no eres un demonio. Simplemente serás Inuyasha, un humano normal y corriente.

Con esas palabras Sango salió de la estancia y volvió a cerrar con llave la puerta. Se apoyó contra ella mientras pensaba.

Sonrió satisfecha. Inuyasha se estaba convirtiendo en humano, lo que quería decir que la maldición se rompía. Pronto, muy pronto, estarían libres y podrían llevar una vida normal.

Sólo le preocupaba el hecho de no saber cómo reaccionaría ante esa vida. Se había acostumbrado a la inmortalidad, al hecho de no poder tener hijos mientras estuviera maldita, y ahora, de repente, todo volvía a la normalidad.

-Sango, te estaba buscando -Miroku bajaba las escaleras en dirección hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Voy a llevar a Kagome a pasear. Inuyasha me lo pidió ayer por la noche, y no puedo decirle que no.

-Miroku, una cosa -dijo Sango mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-. La maldición se rompe. ¿Has visto a Inuyasha?

-Sí, lo vi -sonrió el mientras la abrazaba-. Todo volverá a ser como antes, Sango. Muy pronto.

-Lo sé -respondió ella y, feliz, le robó un beso.

-¿Kagome? –Miroku entró en el salón buscando con la mirada a Kagome. La encontró sentada mientras terminaba lo que sin duda había sido un excelente desayuno-. ¿Quieres salir a pasear?

-Me encantaría –sonrió la joven mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a Miroku.

Sango apareció detrás de ellos con una bonita capa azul. Con una sonrisa, ayudó a que Kagome se la pusiera.

-Quiero que regreséis pronto. Ahí fuera hace frío, y no quiero que Kagome corra ningún riesgo.

-Tranquila, Sango. Sólo voy a llevarla a pasear un poco por las cercanías del bosque, nada más.

-Eso espero.

Kagome siguió a Miroku hasta las caballerizas, donde, sonriendo, la joven se detuvo a acariciar la crin del caballo blanco. Mientras el joven abría las puertas, Kagome observó los ojos negros del animal, que tenían un brillo especial. El caballo relinchó cuando ella enredó los dedos en su blanca crin.

-Se llama Yuki, que significa nieve. Inuyasha le puso ese nombre por su color.

-Es un animal precioso –exclamó Kagome mirando el caballo con ternura.

-Sí, pero sin duda el mejor ejemplar que tenemos aquí es Colmillo, el caballo de Inuyasha –Miroku señaló al enorme corcel negro en el que Kagome había montado con Inuyasha.

-Colmillo... –la chica observó al caballo, que levantó la cabeza con orgullo. Ella soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza-. Es tan orgulloso como su dueño.

-Probablemente –Miroku rió con ella-. Ahora, vamos.

Kagome disfrutó del paseo, a pesar de haber creído que se aburriría. Miroku resultó ser una muy buena compañía, por lo que cuando le dijo que era hora de regresar, sino Sango los mataría, ella estuvo tentada de rehusar su petición. Pero al mirarlo a los ojos y ver las ansias que se dibujaban en su mirada por volver con la mujer a la que amaba, el corazón de Kagome se llenó de ternura. Entonces, sonriendo con tristeza, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Inuyasha pudiera amarla. Deseaba que la abrazara mientras le susurraba al oído que la quería, tenerlo a su lado hasta el fin de sus días.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Miroku preocupado al observar con detenimiento su semblante triste.

-No, no te preocupes –le respondió ella-. Sólo estaba pensando.

-En Inuyasha, ¿o me equivoco?

-Sí, en él.

-No te mortifiques –añadió el joven, sonriéndole con sinceridad-. Antes o después se dará cuenta de que te quiere.

-Eso espero, Miroku.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más ambos se dirigieron hacia el castillo, que con el paso de los días se estaba convirtiendo en el hogar de la chica.

Kagome se movió inquieta en la cama. Estaba cansada, pero no era capaz de dormir. Llevaba todo el día pensando en las palabras de Miroku. "Antes o después se dará cuenta de que te quiere", había dicho el joven. ¿Sería eso verdad? ¿Era posible que la quisiera?

Miró hacia la ventana para observar las estrellas, pero las densas nubes las cubrían. Suspiró resignada. Seguramente ya era muy tarde, pensó con el ceño fruncido. A esas horas Inuyasha siempre estaba con ella en la cama, pero parecía ser que esa noche las cosas no transcurrían igual que anteriormente.

Aburrida ya de tanto esperar, se levantó y se puso una bata blanca por encima del camisón. Salió al pasillo y se quedó en la cima de las escaleras que la llevarían al vestíbulo, un poco asustada. ¿Qué era lo que había visto?

Dio un paso adelante decidida a bajar las escaleras, pero una voz grave la hizo detenerse.

-Deberías estar dormida.

Kagome entornó los ojos tratando de observar al emisor de aquellas palabras. A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo distinguir una figura masculina que se ocultaba entre las sombras junto a una de las puertas.

-Inuyasha, tenemos que hablar. Ya me cansé de jugar a que te escondas de mí –se cruzó de brazos-. Necesitamos hablar.

-Hablaremos, pero no en este momento. Ahora, vuelve a la cama y...

Cansada de sus constantes desapariciones tras la puerta de su supuesto despacho y de sus ausencias en las comidas y cuando ella estaba despierta, no pudo evitar que la ira que llevaba reprimiendo todo el tiempo surgiera de su interior con impaciencia.

-¡No! –gritó enfadada, haciéndolo callar-. ¡Vamos a hablar ahora! Estoy harta de tus tonterías y de que siempre trates de esquivarme. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No me quieres cerca? Si es así sólo tienes que decírmelo, pues me marcharé en cuanto pueda para no molestarte con mi presencia.

Inuyasha la miró a través de la oscuridad. A pesar de que ella no podía verlo bien, sintió un escalofrío de pánico al sentir su mirada. Si el le decía que se fuera, entonces su corazón se rompería y moriría de dolor. Nunca se había arrepentido tanto de sus palabras como en ese momento.

-Kagome, las cosas no son así –dijo el con voz tranquila.

-Entonces, ¿qué demonios te sucede? –exclamó ella angustiada.

-No me sucede... –guardó silencio un momento-. Nada.

-No me mientas, maldita sea. No soporto que me mientan –una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

-No te pongas a llorar –dijo él entonces, nervioso.

-¿Y crees que puedo evitarlo? –gimió ella dolorosamente-. Te abrí mi corazón. Eres y serás el único hombre al que pueda amar, y sin embargo, además de no mostrar ningún interés por mí, dices quererme. Si me quisieras aunque sólo fuera un poco no te esconderías, ni evitarías hablar conmigo, ni...

-¡Claro que te quiero! –estalló él-. Pero debes entenderme. He tenido una vida muy difícil, me cuesta demostrar mis sentimientos. Deja de hacerte la víctima y entiende que he sufrido mucho, maldita sea.

-¿Que me hago la víctima? ¿Crees que yo no he sufrido en toda mi vida? ¡No eres el único que lo ha pasado mal!

-Kagome, lo siento, no pretendía decir eso...

-Pero lo has dicho –murmuró ella mientras derramaba más lágrimas.

-Kagome, no...

-Déjalo así –repuso ella, dolida-. Esto jamás funcionaría aunque me amaras.

Con lentitud comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pero cuando a penas llevaba unos escalones, la cabeza le dio vueltas. Se sintió mareada y volvieron las nauseas. Entonces se le nubló la vista y sintió que comenzaba a caer lentamente.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado como siempre n_n**

**Dejen Reviews!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Antes que nada debo decir que estoy muy consciente de que debo cambiar la historia para que no sea plagio.  
Lo que sucede es que si intente cambiarla, pero no me gusto como habia quedado, de hecho, una prima mia lo leyo cambiado pero a ella tampoco le gusto y me dijo que la dejara tal y como estaba, pero que cambiara un poco el cap. final y le pusiera uno mas a mi estilo. Y despues voy a subir mi propia historia, pero primero la estoy escribiendo en una libreta luego la subire aqui n_n.  
Ahora los dejo para que sigan leyendo:  
**

**En brazos de un demonio**

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

Inuyasha vio con pavor como Kagome comenzaba a desplomarse. Reaccionó con rapidez y, con suerte, pudo tomarla en brazos antes de que chocara contra el suelo y se cayera por las escaleras. Le acarició el flequillo mientras trataba en vano de controlar su agitada respiración y el rápido latido de su corazón.

-Kagome, Kagome... –murmuraba todo el tiempo, deseoso de que la joven abriera los ojos.

Tras unos minutos, ella levantó pesadamente los párpados. Estaba muy débil e Inuyasha pensó que, si volvía a suceder algo así, no sería capaz de soportarlo. Tenía que cuidarla mejor.

-Kagome... ¿Estás bien?

-Sí... –su voz era apenas un susurro. Con lentitud, enfocó sus oscuros ojos en el rostro de Inuyasha y contuvo la respiración, asombrada-. ¡Inuyasha! ¡Tu pelo...!

-Lo sé –la interrumpió él.

-No, no... –ella estiró la mano y le acarició un mechón de cabello-. Se está volviendo negro.

-Cierto –masculló él, molesto.

-¿Por qué? –ella no se dio cuenta del tono de su voz, por lo que continuó acariciando su cabello. De repente, en sus labios había aparecido una cariñosa sonrisa.

-Déjalo, necesitas descansar.

-No si no me dices por qué el color de tu cabello está cambiando.

-Es tarde –él se incorporó y la tomó en brazos-. Vamos a dormir, ya te contaré mañana todo lo que quieras saber.

-Pero...

-Pero nada –murmuró él dándole un suave beso en la frente-. Mañana.

Ella se apretó contra su pecho a medida que se dirigían a su habitación. Hubiera querido hacer pucheros, pero no serviría de nada. De todas maneras, al día siguiente podría tener toda la información que deseara. Sólo esperaba que Inuyasha cumpliera su palabra y le contara todo lo que quisiera saber.

Cuando por fin se acostó bajo las cálidas sábanas sintiendo como Inuyasha la abrazaba con cariño, se acurrucó contra su pecho y se quedó plácidamente dormida. No tuvo ni sueños ni pesadillas, sólo una noche muy tranquila en brazos de la persona a la que amaba con todo su corazón.

Al darle el sol le dio en los ojos, Kagome se removió inquieta en la cama. Sólo quería dormir, nada más. Entonces, recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Se incorporó con agitación y se quedó sentada en la cama, respirando con dificultad y con la mano en el corazón. Había estado a punto de caer por las escaleras y quizás perder el bebé que esperaba. Jamás se lo habría perdonado. Pero también recordó como Inuyasha la había salvado de un duro golpe y...

-¡Su cabello! –gritó entonces.

-¿Qué pasa con mi cabello? –murmuró una voz a su lado-. Además, te agradecería que dejaras de gritar, por favor, y no me asustes incorporándote tan bruscamente.

Kagome giró la cabeza asombrada para encontrarse con la intensa mirada de Inuyasha. ¡Estaba con ella! Después de tantos días de despertar sola entre las sábanas, aquella mañana él estaba a su lado. Seguramente, esto se debería a que había descubierto el secreto del cambio de color de su cabello.

Se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza y dejándolo aturdido ante su repentina reacción. Inuyasha le correspondió con cariño unos segundos después de la impresión.

De repente, Kagome se separó de él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Había visto algo raro en su mirada cuando se giró hacia Inuyasha, y ahora podía estar segura de que algo más había cambiado. Sus ojos, antes dorados, ahora se estaban volviendo negros.

-Inuyasha, tus ojos también están cambiando –murmuró con una mano en su mejilla.

-Lo sé –él se limitó a atraerla hacia sí y abrazarla con dulzura.

-¿Me dirás por qué sucede esto? –le preguntó tras unos minutos en silencio.

-Kagome, estoy cambiando –dijo. Ella frunció el ceño, pues lo que decía era demasiado obvio y no le estaba explicando nada. Con una sonrisa, él continuó-. Me estoy volviendo humano. Estoy volviendo a ser normal como consecuencia de que la maldición se está rompiendo.

-¿La maldición? –Kagome lo observó atentamente y una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro-. Eso significa...

-Sí –susurró él, mientras cogía una de las manos de la joven y la besaba con dulzura-. Me he enamorado, aunque no quería reconocerlo por miedo a sufrir. Te amo, Kagome, y quiero cuidarte y protegerte siempre, junto con el hijo que ambos estamos esperando.

Ella lo observó entre aturdida y sonriente. No sabía si llorar o gritar de alegría. Finalmente, sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar. Se lanzó contra los brazos de Inuyasha, que la aprisionó contra su pecho dándole besos en la cabeza.

-No llores, por favor –musitó él contra su cabello mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

-Es de felicidad –dijo ella mientras levantaba el rostro y lo miraba a los ojos-. Te quiero, Inuyasha. Te amo, no quiero separarme jamás de ti.

-Nunca te dejaré marchar.

Se besaron profundamente y luego él la recostó sobre el colchón con una seductora sonrisa. Iba a ser una mañana muy larga, pensó ella atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarlo.

Sango estaba en la cocina cuando una mano se situó alrededor de su cintura y unos labios suaves y cálidos le rozaron el cuello. Dejó escapar una carcajada antes de volverse y encontrarse con Miroku.

-Buenos días, mi hermosa doncella –murmuró él mientras la besaba en los labios.

-Hola, Miroku –le respondió con una sonrisa-. ¿Quieres algo?

-A parte de quererte a ti –musitó abrazándola-, quiero que fijes una fecha para nuestra boda.

-¿Una fecha? ¿Ya? –Sango lo miró sorprendida, pero con el rostro lleno de felicidad.

-La maldición está prácticamente rota –dijo Miroku mientras se sentaba en una silla con la joven en su regazo-. Sin ir más lejos, esta mañana Inuyasha no ha bajado a su despacho ni se ha encerrado. Subí a ver si había ocurrido algo, pero me abstuve de llamar a la puerta. Digamos que dentro de la habitación estaban teniendo lugar algunas confesiones tales como "no quiero separarme de ti" o "nunca te dejaré marchar".

-¿Quieres decir...?

-Sí. Inuyasha ya le ha dicho a Kagome que la maldición se está rompiendo y que él pronto será humano. Y ella se lo ha tomado muy bien. Al parecer –añadió mientras le acariciaba la mano a su novia-, ya se han confesado hasta su amor.

-¿Sí? –Sango estaba muy entusiasmada ante tal noticia. Por fin, las cosas parecían tomar un buen rumbo.

-Desde luego. Estoy seguro que dentro de un rato bajarán completamente abrazados y más empalagosos que nunca.

-Me gustaría ver a Inuyasha así.

-Lo verás, te lo aseguro. Ahora dime, ¿cuándo podremos casarnos?

-Tendremos que esperar, Miroku. Quiero estar completamente segura de que Inuyasha será feliz con ella y que no habrá más detalles ocultos entre ellos.

-Eso podría llevar meses –se quejó el joven mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

-Lo sé –respondió ella dándole un fugaz beso en los labios-. Pero hemos esperado años, ¿por qué no esperar unos meses más?

-Tienes razón –con esas últimas palabras, Miroku la besó con dulzura.

Sango servía el desayuno en la mesa en el momento en que entró la tan esperada pareja. Tanto ella como Miroku, que estaba a su lado, se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver tal escena. Por muy preparados que se hubieran creído, el cariño que se profesaban Inuyasha y Kagome los había dejado muy sorprendidos.

Ambos venían juntos, tomados de la mano y sonriéndose el uno al otro. Inuyasha, al que siempre recordaban de mal humor, desprendía felicidad por todos lados.

-Buenos días, chicos –dijo Miroku tratando de no estropear el ambiente.

-Buenos días –respondió la pareja, ambos con una sonrisa despampanante. Desde luego, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde el secuestro.

_Cinco meses después._

En la pequeña aldea el alcalde Higurashi estaba terminando de ensillar su caballo.

-Señor, tenemos noticias importantes que transmitirle –dijo un joven acercándose a él con lentitud-. Es sobre su hija.

-Ella murió, estoy seguro –masculló con brusquedad el hombre.

-No lo creo, señor. Al parecer, mientras nuestros ayudantes recorrían la zona en una partida de caza, han encontrado un castillo oscuro y siniestro al norte del pueblo. Dicen que es muy tenebroso, pero que vieron a la señorita Higurashi pasear delante de la puerta hace tan sólo unas horas. Es muy probable que se encuentre allí.

-¿Han señalado el camino?

-Por supuesto. Sólo tenemos que armarnos y coger nuestros caballos.

-Entonces, vamos. Nada perdemos con probar suerte. Si se trata de mi hija, por fin podré recuperarla, ya sea viva o muerta. Partiremos al cabo de una hora.

-Sí, señor. Todo estará listo –el joven se marchó a toda prisa.

El alcalde Higurashi suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa triste. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su hija y creía firmemente en su muerte. Aún así, las esperanzas de que quizás estuviera viva le hacían recobrar las ganas de existir. En caso de que ella hubiera sobrevivido y la encontrara ilesa se prometió no volver a forzarla jamás a hacer lo que no deseara. Nada de matrimonios por conveniencia, no más órdenes sin sentido. La dejaría ser feliz a su manera

Una hora después el hombre montó en su caballo. Siguiendo su ejemplo, los demás aldeanos que deseaban acompañarlo hicieron lo mismo con sus monturas.

-¡Adelante! –Gritó con furia.

Los caballos comenzaron a correr y se perdieron entre los árboles al galope, raudos como el viento. Bajo sus cascos las ramas se rompían y el polvo de la tierra se levantaba formando remolinos. Pero no importaba. Lo único que ahora se cernía sobre la mente de sus jinetes era encontrar a Kagome Higurashi.

-Está embarazada y no voy a dejar que haga ningún esfuerzo –Inuyasha cogió a Kagome en brazos y ella se llevó las manos a su vientre, donde descansaba su bebé de seis meses.

-Pero Inuyasha, debe caminar y hacer algo de ejercicio. Eso es bueno para su salud y para el bebé –protestaba Sango mientras lo seguía a lo largo del sendero del bosque.

La primavera había llegado y se había derretido la nieve. Las flores crecían a los lados del sendero de tierra clara y los árboles se habían cubierto de hermosas hojas verdes. Kagome los miró embelesada mientras Inuyasha pisoteaba una amapola sin querer.

-¡He dicho que no dejaré que haga esfuerzos! –Caminó todavía más deprisa en un intento de deshacerse de Sango, aunque sabía que sería inútil.

La joven, entre sus brazos, sonrió feliz. Durante los últimos cinco meses de embarazo Inuyasha había sido muy atento con ella y casi nunca la dejaba sola. La llevaba a pasear, leían juntos, y lo que a ella más le gustaba era que por las noches podía abrazarlo y quedarse dormida escuchando el latido de su corazón. No tenía palabras para transmitir la felicidad que había sentido durante esos últimos meses.

Pero claro, era demasiado sobre protector con ella. No la dejaba caminar mucho tiempo ni hacer ejercicio. Ni siquiera le dejaba bajar las escaleras, pues la tomaba en brazos con ternura con la excusa de que podía caerse. A pesar de que adoraba sus atenciones, estaba un poco cansada. Sentía que necesitaba pasear durante horas sin descanso.

-Inuyasha, déjala, ¿quieres? Va a terminar cansándose de tenerte con ella a cada instante.

El aludido giró la cabeza hacia Miroku con el ceño fruncido y los labios crispados por el enfado. Kagome se removió inquieta entre sus brazos, y con frustración, Inuyasha la dejó posar los pies en el suelo.

-Miroku, desaparece de mi vista –murmuró apretando con fuerza los labios mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura de Kagome.

-Encantado –el joven sonrió largamente y, tomando la mano de su prometida, se marchó en dirección al castillo, que no estaba muy lejos. Podían verse desde allí las altas torres.

Inuyasha se giró para observar a Kagome, clavando sus pupilas, ahora negras, en las de ella. La joven, con una hermosa sonrisa, se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios con sutileza.

-Voy a dejarte caminar, pero sólo hasta que lleguemos al castillo –murmuró enfadado-. Y no te acostumbres a esto.

-Tranquilo –ella soltó una risita divertida y entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de Inuyasha. Él, más tranquilo, esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cómo crees que podríamos llamar a nuestro hijo? –Preguntó de repente mientras caminaban. La miró con interés mientras ella, inconscientemente, se mordía el labio en señal de concentración.

-Déjame pensar...

Sango sintió curiosidad tras escuchar extraños ruidos en el exterior del castillo. Se acercó con lentitud a una ventana y miró hacia la verja. Los árboles habían florecido y el aspecto del entorno ya no era tan siniestro, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención. Asustada, salió corriendo en busca de Miroku.

-¡Miroku! –Gritó alarmada mientras bajaba las escaleras-. ¡Están derrumbando la verja!

Él la miró. En sus ojos se arremolinaban la preocupación y una serie de ideas que ella no pudo descifrar.

-Llama a Inuyasha –dijo, tratando de mantener la calma-. Tenemos que...

-¿Qué pasa ahí fuera? –Inuyasha bajaba las escaleras junto con Kagome, llevándola entre sus brazos. Su semblante, que durante los cinco últimos meses había sido tranquilo y feliz, ahora se había vuelto preocupado y amenazador.

-Un grupo de hombres están tratando de echar abajo la verja. No sé qué quieren, pero desde luego está claro que buscan algo.

-Cuidad de Kagome –murmuró mientras la dejaba en el suelo-. Veré de qué se trata.

Se alejó de ellos en dirección a la puerta y la abrió. La brisa entró en la estancia y fuera había ya poca luz, pues estaba anocheciendo. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la distancia, pudieron distinguir el brillo del fuego en las antorchas que portaban los desconocidos.

-¡Matad al demonio! –Los gritos de los hombres se escuchaban incluso en el interior del vestíbulo. Se trataba de una serie de amenazas, palabras mal sonantes e insultos. Kagome, preocupada, se desprendió de Sango, que la abrazaba totalmente tensa, y salió corriendo en dirección a Inuyasha al ver como una antorcha volaba por el aire en su dirección.

-¡Inuyasha! –Gritó, pero por suerte el había evitado la antorcha y estaba a su lado.

-¡Quédate dentro! –Exclamó enfadado, poniéndose delante de ella.

-No voy a dejarte –fue la respuesta que obtuvo cargada de valor.

Un enorme tronco de árbol cortado era el arma que estaban empleando aquellos hombres para demoler la verja. Probablemente tendrían caballos, pero los habrían dejado lejos para que no importunaran o no salieran heridos. Con horror, Kagome se fijó en el hombre que parecía ser el jefe y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Un frío sudor le recorrió la frente y se llevó las manos al vientre.

Posó una mano en el hombro de Inuyasha y luego dio un paso adelante, dejando de protegerse con su cuerpo.

-Es él –murmuró apenas, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordar sus ojos.

-Kagome...

-¡Es ella! –El grito del líder de aquellos hombres, que había vuelto la vista hacia ambos, era fuerte y desesperado-. ¡Es mi hija!

-Es tu padre –Inuyasha no sabía qué haría ahora.

Había tenido la esperanza de que aquello no sucediera, pero siempre había temido que pudiera ocurrir. Se preguntaba qué pasaría ahora que Kagome tenía la oportunidad de regresar con su padre a su antiguo hogar, al lugar del que una vez se había escapado.

Por su parte, ella dejó caer unas lágrimas. Apartó la mano del hombro de Inuyasha y comenzó a acercarse a la verja que acababa de caer. Los hombres se pusieron en actitud de defensa y prepararon sus rifles para el peor de los enfrentamientos, mirando con odio al demonio que se encontraba detrás de la hija de su alcalde, a un metro de distancia. Había llegado el momento de matarle por fin. Lo miraron con odio, recibiendo, a su vez, las miradas rabiosas de Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango, que habían aparecido junto a su amigo con tres espadas y dos revólveres.

En el centro de aquella espiral de resentimiento sólo quedaron dos personas mirándose fijamente: un padre y una hija separados por el transcurso de sus destinos.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Sayonara! Dejen reviews!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Este es el ultimo cap. disfrutenlo.  
**

**En brazos de un demonio**

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

-Kagome –murmuró el hombre mirándola con atención. La joven también lo observó, dándose cuenta, por primera vez, de lo viejo que parecía ser–. Estás viva.

Sonrió y dio un paso adelante mientras el hombre, cuyos ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, corría hacia ella dejando caer su espada al suelo. La abrazó con fuerza una vez que estuvo a su lado y ambos lloraron. Sango, conmovida por la escena, también dejó escapar unas lágrimas, mientras que Inuyasha miraba la escena con una terrible ansiedad: estaba seguro de que la perdería.

-Mi niña, mi pequeña –seguía diciendo el hombre. Finalmente, se separó de su abrazo y la observó–. Kagome... tu vientre...

Ella bajó la vista, sonrió y lo miró a los ojos mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

-Estoy embarazada, padre.

El hombre, que creyó que lo que veía no era más que una mentira, se quedó pálido y luego enrojeció de ira.

-¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Ese maldito demonio te forzó? –Se giró hacia Inuyasha e hizo que Kagome se escondiera tras él–. Lo mataré.

-¡No! –Gimió ella asustada. Luego, salió corriendo y se refugió en los brazos del chico–. Padre, no hizo nada que yo no le permitiera.

-Kagome, ¿te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? –Gritó–. ¡Es un demonio!

Ella enfureció.

-¡No es ningún demonio! Yo lo curé de su maldición –respondió–. Es humano, es como yo. Y es el padre de mi hijo.

-No puedo creer que estés hablando en serio –la contradijo él–. Míralo, Kagome, es un asesino. Ha matado a cientos de personas durante muchos años. ¿Esperas que lo perdonemos?

-¡No es ningún asesino! Además, él no asesinó a nadie voluntariamente. Era culpa de esa estúpida maldición que le echaron. ¡No tiene la culpa de nada!

-No pienso tolerar que digas más incoherencias. Regresaremos a casa, arrestaremos a ese hombre y ya veremos qué hacer con el pequeño.

Se acercó con paso decidido y cogió a Kagome del brazo, tratando de arrastrarla en dirección a los demás hombres del pueblo. Ella se resistió, pero no fue eso lo que obligó a su padre a detenerse, sino el hecho de que Inuyasha lo había sujetado a él a su vez por la muñeca.

-Disculpad, señor, pero Kagome ya es suficientemente mayor para decidir sobre lo que quiere hacer con su vida. Vos no sois nadie para obligarla a alejarse de mí, como no tenéis derecho de decidir sobre nuestro hijo ni de arrestarme.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –Gritó el alcalde enfurecido–. No voy a permitir que ella sufra, ¿lo entiendes?

Pero Inuyasha no lo escuchaba ni hacía caso de sus palabras. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto distante al otro lado de la verja, donde creyó haber visto a un jinete sobre un caballo negro.

-Podría ser... –Masculló, soltando de repente la muñeca del alcalde.

Lo siguiente transcurrió tan rápido que los presentes no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Una flecha voló por el cielo en dirección a Kagome. Era muy rápida, tanto que, cuando el alcalde se dio cuenta y trató de interponerse en su trayectoria, ya era demasiado tarde. Se escuchó un gemido de dolor y la sangre tiñó de rojo el suelo. Luego, Kagome gritó de dolor.

-¡Inuyasha! –La joven se inclinó junto al chico, que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo con la flecha clavada en el hombro izquierdo. La sacó con esfuerzo, pues estaba algo profunda, y luego se rompió el vestido para poder detener la hemorragia–. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Quieres que te maten? –Le reclamó con furia.

-Nunca permitiré que te hagan daño, Kagome –la miró a los ojos con dulzura, posando su mano en la mejilla de la joven–. Jamás en mi presencia te tocarán.

Ella comenzó a llorar y quiso abrazarlo. Sus palabras, a pesar del crítico momento que estaban viviendo, seguían siendo tan dulces como las que le había dicho en aquellos meses. Entonces, vio como su padre se interponía entre ella y alguien más. Pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre.

-Vaya, vaya, Higurashi –murmuró una profunda voz masculina–. Así que, después de todo, la muchacha no estaba muerta, ¿eh?

-Tú... –Respondió el alcalde con la mano en la cintura, donde llevaba su revólver–. ¿Cómo has sabido que ella había sobrevivido?

-Digamos que tengo mis fuentes –el desconocido bajó de su gran caballo negro y de entre sus ropas sacó un saquito de color azul. Escucharon el tintineo de las monedas de oro al chocar entre ellas a medida que el hombre le lanzaba el saquito a un chico del pueblo de Kagome.

-Koga –musitó el alcalde Higurashi girándose para observar al chico, que se escabullía para situarse al lado de los hombres del desconocido–. ¿Cómo has podido traicionarnos así?

-Lo que vos me pagáis, señor, no es nada comparado con lo que me da mi amo Onigumo –respondió el joven con frialdad.

-¿Onigumo? –Preguntó Kagome sin comprender.

-Así es, querida –respondió el hombre mirándola. Entonces, la chica pudo ver en sus oscuros ojos la maldad que en ellos se reflejaba, además de su canoso cabello. Sintió repulsión hacia él–. Yo soy tu prometido, o lo era hasta que supe que, probablemente, habías muerto. Como es de esperar, creí que tu padre, astutamente, te estaba ocultando de mí con penosas excusas. Y tenía razón, por lo que veo, hasta cierto punto. Ese demonio te secuestró, pero por alguna extraña razón no terminó con tu vida. Ahora, volverás a mi lado y te casarás, como debió ser desde el principio.

Dio unos pasos y trató de cogerla del brazo, pero su padre se interpuso. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no permitiría que su hija fuera infeliz y, si su felicidad estaba con aquel demonio, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo antes que condenarla a una vida sin amor y llena de torturas.

-Aparta de mi camino, Higurashi. Lograré que ese niño que espera ella desaparezca, y luego traeré al mundo a mi primogénito.

-Cuando creí que mi hija estaba muerta –dijo el padre de Kagome sin apartarse–, sufrí mucho. Todo era por mi culpa: yo la había condenado a un matrimonio que ella no deseaba y había tomado la decisión más importante de su vida sin siquiera consultárselo. Me prometí que, si tuviera otra oportunidad, la dejaría ser feliz. Sé que ella se ha enamorado de ese demonio, y si su felicidad está a su lado, no voy a impedirle estar con él. Tampoco dejaré que mates a mi nieto.

-Entonces –murmuró Onigumo dando un paso atrás–, no me dejas opción. ¡Koga!

-Si señor-Con agilidad, desenvainó su espada y se la clavó al alcalde Higurashi en el pecho, justo al lado del corazón. Kagome chilló de pavor al ver como su padre se desplomaba en el suelo. Lentamente y en estado de sorpresa, se acercó a él junto con Inuyasha.

-Padre, padre... –Gimió ella mientras lloraba amargamente.

-Muchacho –murmuró el hombre, respirando con dificultad y sujetando con fuerza la mano de su hija–. Sé que la quieres, así que te encomiendo a mi hija. Cuídala y ámala durante el resto de tu vida, al igual que a mi nieto –una vez dichas esas palabras su respiración se volvió lenta, se le cerraron los párpados y su corazón dejó de latir.

-¡No! –Gritó la joven mientras se abrazaba a Inuyasha con fuerza.

-Bien, bien, una escena conmovedora –rió Onigumo mientras aplaudía con desdén–. Ahora, muchacho, sal de mi camino y entrégame a la chica.

Inuyasha se puso de pie. Carecía de armas, pues las tenían Miroku y Sango bajo su poder y ambos estaban lejos. Por otra parte, los habitantes del pueblo del alcalde Higurashi estaban conmocionados por su muerte.

-El derramar sangre inocente es un acto demoníaco, lo sé porque yo mismo lo hice en incontables ocasiones –comenzó a decir Inuyasha mientras se giraba para mirar a Onigumo y a Koga con frialdad–. Aún así, incluso podría obtener el perdón, aunque no lo merezco, pues no lo hacía bajo mi completa voluntad. Pero lo que es completamente imperdonable es su falta de consideración, el odio con que realizan tales hazañas. Un hecho tal no merece una indulgencia, mi lord, por lo que me veo obligado a vengar la muerte del señor Higurashi.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! –Rió el hombre despectivamente–. ¿Pensáis enfrentaros a mí sin armas?-Dijo al tiempo que tomaba la espada de Koga.

-El amor, caballero, es el arma más letal –murmuró Inuyasha sonriendo.

Ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes, Inuyasha se lanzó contra su enemigo. No le importó el dolor de su hombro herido, sólo quería matar a aquel despreciable ser por haberle causado tal sufrimiento a Kagome con la muerte de su padre.

Entonces, la situación cambió por completo. Inuyasha se distrajo un segundo, sólo un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que Onigumo obtuviera ventaja. El hombre lo golpeó con furia en la cabeza, dejándolo tendido en el suelo. Kagome, que lo observaba asustada, gritó mil veces su nombre deseando con todo su corazón que no estuviera muerto. No soportaría perder a alguien más.

-Después de todo, no eras tan fuerte, demonio –dijo, poniendo un especial tono de burla al pronunciar la última palabra.

Se acercó a Kagome con una sonrisa despectiva y la cogió del brazo, tirando de ella para hacerla ponerse de pie. Al ver que la chica se resistía, sacó de su cintura un revólver y le apuntó a la cabeza.

-Niña, vas a hacer lo que yo te ordene, sino tu querido hijo morirá junto contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Kagome, asustada, asintió y se puso de pie. Dio unos pasos, sintiendo temor de que aquel loco en realidad fuera a dispararle y acabar así con su vida. Entonces, el hombre cayó sobre la nieve gimiendo de dolor. Alguien lo había golpeado por la espalda.

-Jamás vuelvas a tocar a la mujer que amo –Kagome se giró y se encontró con Inuyasha, pero no era el mismo de siempre. Su cabello, que actualmente era de color negro, volvía a estar plateado, y sus ojos, ahora negros, se habían tornado de nuevo en dorados. Se había transformado en el demonio que una vez había sido–. Como te dije, el amor es un arma letal. El precio por tocar a la mujer que amo, a mi mujer, con tus sucias manos, es la muerte.

Los ojos del joven se tornaron rojos y perdió el control de sí mismo. Se lanzó contra Onigumo desgarrándole el cuello con las garras, asustando así a todos los presentes de manera que los hombres que acompañaban a su amo temieron por sus vidas. Echaron a correr, pero Inuyasha, que no podía detenerse por la rabia que sentía, los persiguió y fue quitándoles la vida uno a uno. Luego, se encaminó de regreso a donde estaba Kagome.

Al verla, comenzó a temblar y se desplomó sobre el frío suelo. La chica, asustada, corrió hacia él temiendo lo peor, pero al llegar, comprobó que volvía a ser el de siempre, con su cabello oscuro y sus ojos negros. Para su sorpresa, la herida de su hombro se había curado y sólo quedaba una leve cicatriz casi invisible.

-Inuyasha, despierta por favor –murmuró preocupada.

Entonces, el joven la miró intensamente y la abrazó, ocultando el rostro en su cuello.

-Perdóname, Kagome –musitó dolorosamente–. No quería volver a matar, te lo juro, pero perdí el control al pensar que podrían hacerte daño. No podía dejar que te hirieran. Te amo...

-Lo sé, tranquilo –ella correspondió su abrazo.

De repente, una neblina blanca los envolvió a ambos. Kagome se asustó y observó con preocupación a su alrededor, esperando ver las caras de los hombres del pueblo. A pesar de sus múltiples intentos, no pudo encontrar a ninguno.

Una figura femenina se delimitó en medio de la niebla. La mano de Inuyasha aferró con fuerza la de la chica, y entonces, pudieron distinguir con claridad a la mujer. Kagome abrió los ojos asombrada y asustada al mismo tiempo.

-Kikyo –murmuró Inuyasha a su lado.

Kagome se abstuvo de soltar un gemido de tristeza. La mujer que estaba ante ella era realmente preciosa, con su largo y sedoso cabello negro enmarcándole con elegancia el rostro y el perfecto vestido de escote cuadrado de color negro que resaltaba la palidez de su piel. Sin duda, Kikyo había llegado para llevarse a Inuyasha y ella lo perdería para siempre.

-Inuyasha –dijo la joven con voz aterciopelada–. Por fin se ha roto la maldición que te eché.

-Me di cuenta, Kikyo –respondió él poniéndose de pie y haciendo que Kagome también se incorporara–. Pude volver a amar. Tras mucho tiempo llegó alguien que fue capaz de colmar mi corazón de afecto.

-Lo sé. Quiero que seas feliz, Inuyasha, y pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te causé. ¿Sabes? Yo siempre te quise, pero nos separó algo muy fuerte: el poder. No dejes jamás que eso te separe de ella.

-Nunca me separaré de Kagome. Ella es mi luz y mi sombra, mi vida y mi razón de existir.-Dijo mirando a Kagome a los ojos.

-Hazla feliz.

Kagome observó asombrada como la niebla envolvía a la joven y ésta desaparecía. Ante sus sorprendidos ojos aparecieron de nuevo los hombres del pueblo, Sango y Miroku, que corrieron hacia ellos. La joven tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Estáis bien? –Preguntó preocupada una vez estuvo a su lado.

-Claro –respondió Inuyasha con una sonrisa–. Chicos, hay algo que debéis saber...

-Que la maldición se rompió hace tiempo. No era ningún misterio.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo pensáis casaros?

-Dentro de unos meses, si llegara a ser posible.

-Esperamos ansiosos la fecha –mustió Kagome, y luego caminó con tristeza hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su padre.

-Lo enterraremos en la aldea –dijo una chica igual a ella a su lado–, para que todo el mundo conozca su tumba y sepa el gran hombre que fue.

-Itsuko pense que estabas en Rusia.

-Lo estaba, cuando regrese a la villa mi padre me conto lo sucedido-Dijo la joven colocandose de rodillas al lado de su gemela.

-Señorita, hay una cosa que quisiéramos pedirle –dijo uno de los hombres del pueblo. Kagome se giró y observó que todos se habían acercado y la miraban intensamente–. Nos gustaría que vos y aquel hombre que elijáis como marido, seáis los nuevos alcaldes del pueblo. Os rogamos no os neguéis.

-Tendré que consultarlo con él.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, posando sus manos en el abultado vientre de la joven. La besó en la mejilla con dulzura y luego miró a los hombres.

-¿Qué opinas? ¿Vamos a vivir al pueblo y nos convertimos en alcaldes? –Ella le sonrió–. No más huir, no más conflictos. Solos tú y yo con nuestro amor.

-Si es así, creo que podré soportarlo.

Ambos se besaron tiernamente.

"Veo que hayaste tu felicidad hermana"Penso Itsuko viendo a la feliz pareja. Aquél era el comienzo de una nueva vida.

Fin.

* * *

**Este fue el cap. final. Hasta pronto.  
**

**Sayo! Dejen revies!  
**


End file.
